When Worlds Collide
by Rebecca Matthews
Summary: Paige Matthews never knew who or what her past contained. Now that she transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, worlds collide as she finds out about who is involved in her past and who she really loves.
1. The New Beginning

**Welcome to the new and improved "When Worlds Collide"! I have rewritten this A LOT and I am now currently working on chapter 15. I am warning all who read this story: IT IS NOT EXACTLY LIKE BOOK 6! I had Oliver Wood stay and something happens with two certain people. I know straying from the book too much isn't good, but this story is turning out really good! But I will leave that to the reviewers! Anyways, I hope you like it and I will try to give feedback or fix anything. It's just hard because I am a full time college student, and I know that is no excuse for my bad grammar…but I have great professors I am learning from! Okay…I am done rambling! ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN Harry POTTER!**

**Chapter 1  
**  
Paige Matthews awoke suddenly from her deep slumber to see her spacious bedroom full of sunlight. It was the morning of July 31st and it was finally her 16th birthday. You would think most girls her age would be really excited, right? Well, she isn't like most girls. She doesn't need to receive her driver's license because it isn't necessary for a witch. Yes, she is a witch and a thumping good one too. For the past 5 years, she has attended Sandstone Academy for Young Witches and Wizards in upstate New York. She was apart of all the advanced classes in school as well as the Dueling club, Charms Club and Transfiguring Club. She was also a bloody good Quidditch player. She was her team's captain and Beater at school and led them to victory in a tournament at school. Something always seemed astray though. She always felt apart of her was missing. She didn't know what it was. It could be the missing piece of her life. She is an orphan and no such clue existed of any mother, father, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles etc. None of that really bothered her until now. Her adoptive mother kept straying from the subject for the past 16 years. _No more_, Paige decided. _I will find out about my missing past. I'm determined._

She finally climbed out of bed when it seemed appropriate. She went to her full-length mirror and gazed at reflection, which held a tall, slender girl, with straight long locks of dark, red hair, bright green eyes, and creamy skin.

"Well, if I plan on gaining weight, I should get downstairs to eat!" She said out loud. At the same time, she heard her mother calling her.

"Paige! Are you up yet? It's nearly noon!"

"Yes, I'm coming mum!" She took one more look in the mirror and ran downstairs.

"Happy 16th birthday darling!" Her mom Patty exclaimed. She went over to her daughter and gave her a hug and kiss. "Here sit and I will give you your birthday breakfast!" Paige sat down and looked at the floor to see quite a few presents. That surprised her because it was just she and her mom. She really didn't know anybody else in her family. Her friends at school gave her presents before the holidays, but she didn't know what the deal was.

"Here you go doll face," her mother said to her, giving her Belgium waffles with loads of strawberries and whipped cream, her favorite.

"Thanks mum," she said, digging in. "Who are all these from?"

"Oh, just from me, but being 16 years old is special, well, in the muggle world at least, so I went all out for it. Here, why don't you open this one?" My mother said, handing her a bulky parcel.

"What is it?" Paige asked. "It's heavy!"

"Open it to find out!" her mother exclaimed. Paige tore open the paper to reveal three long, sleek, black robes.

"Robes?" Paige asked, doubtfully.

"Look at the front," her mother said. Paige turned the robe around to reveal a Hogwarts Crest on the front. She looked at her mother in shock.

"No way!" Paige exclaimed. Her mother nodded, happily. "I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we're moving back to Britain. I received a job offer to the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a chair of the school government. Isn't that wonderful?" She said happily, giving Paige a hug.

"Yeah it is, mum! But, can I actually get in? I mean, they sort you in your first year," Paige said.

"Yes, that's true, but you don't have to worry about it. I got you in. I'm in the school government! Don't you worry!" She replied.

"When are we moving?" Paige asked.

"I start at the Ministry September 4th, but you start your studies September 1st. We will move near the end of August."

"Cool! This is going to be great mum!" Paige said happily. She ate the rest of her breakfast in happiness. She was finally going to her dream school. She couldn't ask for a better birthday! For as long as Paige could remember, she wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had wonderful classes and excellent Quidditch teams. She excused herself when she was done and went to her room. She went to the mirror and happily said:

"Now it's time for me to start fresh…and possibly find out my family roots."

"You do that dear," the mirror replied.


	2. Meeting the Hogwarts Crew

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

I used _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _for lines in this chapter

**Chapter 2**

August flew by in a flash. Patty soon transported all their belongings to the new house in London. Paige traveled by Floo Powder to their new house. When she got there, she was amazed. It wasn't like their old house in the States. This one was a little bigger for the two of them and many things around the house were bewitched.

"This is brilliant mum!" She exclaimed, looking around.

"I'm glad you like it. Your things are in your room. But come downstairs when you're done. I need your help with things," Patty told Paige.

"Ok, mum." Paige went upstairs to her room and assembled things the muggle way. She actually enjoyed doing things the muggle way. Her first best friend was a muggle and Paige was amazed of the way muggles lived. Paige decided to learn how to cook and do other things. She is, how Patty likes to call her, cultured.

Her room was gorgeous. She had a new bed and a bay window and a porch to make things even more wonderful. She made her bed and hung up her clothes in her closet. She set up her frames and accessories. She also set up her bookcase with the many books she has. She set up a squashy chair on her porch so she could read in the summer. There was an amazing view in the backyard. There were many trees and a stream to go with it. It was wonderful.

As soon as Paige was done, she went downstairs to help her mother clean the house up a bit. She had the brilliant idea in asking her mother who her real parents were. She needed to know this. She wants to know if she looks like her mom or dad. She wants to know who gave her green eyes, but bad eyesight. She wants to know where her relaxed, confident, outgoing personality came from, but yet still had the brilliance and control to master any subject given to her. She just wants to know where she came from and if she had any living relatives. It's not a big deal.

"Mum..."

"Yes, love?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"What is it dear?"

"Who are my parents?"

Patty's face grew narrow and had a face like she didn't want to talk about the matter.

"Mum...please, I'm 16 years old and I have the right to know who my real parents are!" Paige hit a nerve there because Patty looked at Paige with hurt in her face.

"So I haven't been like a real parent to you all these years?" she asked angrily.

"I never said-''

"Your parents constantly got themselves into trouble and eventually got themselves killed by a force greater than any other wizard that lived. They didn't know how to BACK OFF when they were supposed to! They didn't even think of this would affect you, now did they? They only thought of themselves, those selfish-''

"Don't talk about my parents like that!" Paige shouted, blinking away tears.

"I can talk about anybody in anyway that I want!" Patty shouted back.

"I wish you were never my adoptive mother, PATTY!" Paige yelled, running upstairs.

"Paige, wait a minute..." but Patty was too late. Paige already slammed her door to her room and threw herself on her bed. Why wouldn't she tell her? What happened to them that was so bad? Why were they selfish? Well, whatever. Paige loved her parents very much and didn't care what Patty said about them. They probably loved her very much and they would die for her…

It was September 1st and the start of the new term at Hogwarts. Paige got her things together and went downstairs with her trunk. She and her mother haven't really spoken much since their fight.

"Are you ready to go?" Patty asked quietly. Paige nodded, avoiding eye contact with her mother. "We're going by Floo Powder and we'll land in the Headmaster's office. You'll get there quicker than anyone so you can get Sorted first." They walked up to their fireplace and Patty stepped in.

"HOGWARTS!" She said clearly and she was soon swept up in a large green fire.

"Here we go," said Paige. She took some of the sandy powder and stood in the fireplace with her things.

"HOGWARTS!" she yelled. She felt herself in a swirl and then felt herself get thrown out of a fireplace. She stood up coughing in her new headmaster's office.

"There you are. Paige this is Professor Dumbledore, your new headmaster!" Patty said enthusiastically. Paige went up to her headmaster as he stared at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My, my Paige, you look just like your mother," he said shaking Paige's hand.

"Really? You know who she is?" She asked, but Patty hastily changed the subject.

"Well, you two probably have loads to talk about and I need to get to work. Have fun Paige!" Patty said, leaning for a hug. Paige turned away and didn't look at her. "Oh, well, bye then." She soon left and Dumbledore had Paige take a seat.

"Good afternoon Ms. Matthews and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, your new headmaster," he said to her.

"It's nice to meet you Professor," she replied.

"I have been well informed of your academic record. I saw you had a high marks in all of your classes."

"Yes sir. I was in all of the advanced classes at Sandstone."

"Very well, very well indeed," then he murmured to himself, "another Hermione Granger."

"Excuse me Professor?"

"You're another Hermione Granger. She is an excellent student here at Hogwarts. If you are in Gryffindor, she will be the one to catch you up in all of your classes."

"Okay."

"You were in the dueling club, charms club and transfiguration clubs at school, also?"

"Yes sir."

"And the captain and Beater of your Quidditch team?"

"Yes sir." Dumbledore stared at Paige.

"You will do great things in this school. I see it."

"Thank you sir."

Silence followed that statement for a few moments. Finally, the silence broke as Dumbledore stood up to acquire an old tattered witch's hat.

"It's time for you get sorted."

"Okay." Dumbledore plopped the old hat on her head and it began to speak.

"Mmmm...very interesting...interesting indeed...well, much bravery I see...wants to prove herself...very intelligent mind...I haven't seen a mind like this since Harry Potter...GRYFFINDOR!" Dumbledore took the hat off and smiled.

"Very well, Ms. Matthews. Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. I will take you to your dorm."

"Thank you sir." Paige turned around to get her things but they were gone.

"Your things were automatically transferred to your dorm." Paige nodded. They walked down the stairs and down to a long hallway where a portrait of a fat lady was.

"Password?"

"Lemon drop," Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open. He led Paige down to the beautiful common room.

"You may go get changed into your uniform and I will take you down to the Great Hall for the beginning year feast. You dorm is upstairs to the right."

Paige went upstairs and changed quickly in her new uniform. Dumbledore knew who her mother was. He said she looked like her mother. Obviously, he wasn't talking about Patty because she looked nothing like her. Paige was finished and went downstairs.

"Ready to start the new school year?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I am," Paige replied.

"Good, now it's time to meet your new classmates!" he exclaimed as they went downstairs to the Great Hall. "It's almost time for the feast, so you sit down at that table there and just wait."

Paige waited for quite a while. Finally around 6:00 PM, students started to file into the Great Hall.

"Violet, I swear to you, potions will be fine this year! You'll do great!" a curly brown head girl said to a pretty Asian girl. They stopped when they saw Paige.

"Oh, you must be the new girl!" The brown haired girl said.

"Yes, I am...how did you know?" Paige asked.

"Professor Dumbledore told me. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Violet Presentation. What's yours?" Hermione asked very quickly.

"I'm Paige Matthews, I just transferred here from America," She responded.

"You'll like Hogwarts. It's pretty all right when you get used to it," said Violet.

"I'll be your aid in catching you up in what we have learned about Hogwarts. This school can get pretty confusing. Let's get started with the basics: there are four houses: Gryffindor, Huffle-''

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Slytherin is our most competitive house; it almost left the school years ago because Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective with its students. The others didn't agree, but Slytherin eventually came back," Paige finished simply.

Hermione and Violet stared at her in shock. "That was brilliant!" they exclaimed.

"I did a little reading in _Hogwarts, a History_," she said.

"I thought I was the only one who read it! Now I have someone to discuss it with!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are scaring the poor new person?" a voice said behind Paige. She turned around to look up at a tall, fairly built person with flaming red hair. Even more red than Paige's hair!

"Oh, Ron," Hermione scolded.

"Hi, I'm Paige Matthews," Paige said, flashing her famous, debonair smile.

"Bloody hell! You looked just like Harry!" Ron blurted out. Paige looked at him with questioning eyes. Ron realized what he said and turned an amazing shade of red. He mumbled and sat down.

Hermione only dismissed his comment, but looked rather worried when Ron mentioned Harry's name.

"Speaking of Harry, did you notice him getting off of the train?" she asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Actually, no I didn't. Where could he be?" Ron asked in the same concerned tone.

"Well, he didn't come back from the luncheon in Slughorn's cart," another girl piped in.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione said.

"He told me he'd be back, but never returned," she said. The red haired girl then turned to Paige. "HI! I'm Ginny Weasley and what's yours?"

"I'm Paige Matthews. I just transferred," she said shaking Ginny's hand.

"What year are you in?" Ron asked, his eyes glued to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Sixth year," she replied. "I'm in N.E.W.T. classes of Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

Hermione gaped at Paige. "That's brilliant! Do you know for sure that you are taking all these classes?"

"Dumbledore told me," Paige said.

"The Sorting is starting! Where the bloody hell is Harry?" Ron said. He was stopped short when the long process of sorting began. Paige listened but then started drumming to herself with her fingers. She wanted to listen to some music on her bewitched tune catcher and go to bed. Finally, dinner popped up and the entire Gryffindor table started munching on various things. Suddenly, the double doors of the Great Hall opened up and an irate greasy, black haired man had a tall boy, with his glasses askew and messy black hair by the collar.

"There he is!" Hermione exclaimed, with relief in her voice. The man sat the boy down next to Ron and across from Paige. He looked like a mess, with blood all over his face.

"Harry! My goodness!" Hermione said.

"What?" he asked.

"You have blood all over your face!" she said. She was about to pull out her wand, but Paige already pointed hers at Harry's face.

"_Tergeo_!" She said and the dried blood from Harry's face disappeared.

"Thanks," Harry said. He did a double take on Paige. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"No. I'm Paige Matthews. I just transferred here," she replied.

"It's really nice to meet you Paige," he said politely. Ron tapped Harry on his shoulder to find out why he was missing so long.

"Later," he whispered. The rest of the table has already listened in to what he was saying, so Paige couldn't blame him for wanting to tell his friends what happened in privacy.  
By the time dinner was over, Paige felt as though she was going to explode. Dumbledore gave a few new notices, especially an alarming one about Lord Voldemort. Although Paige is from the USA, her world over there knew very well what was going on. She was already on high alert and knew to watch her back.

The more shocking news came to the rest of the school when it was announced Professor Slughorn would be the new Potions Master and Professor Snape would be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

"WHAT?" The Gryffindor table roared.

"I thought you said that Slughorn would be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought so too…" Harry trailed off. The Snape bombshell was still the talk of the school. Soon enough, they were off to their dorms. Hermione walked beside Paige and talked about things about Hogwarts. Hermione told Paige about the several Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers they had now that Snape is added to the list. She warned her that Professor Snape hates Gryffindor so much, that he takes the liberty to take points off just because.

"You'll do fine as long as you take good notes and listen," she said as they walked to the common room. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, I think I'll be okay..." Paige said yawning.

"Okay...well, off to bed then..." Hermione said. Paige followed suit. She changed into her pajamas and slipped in the four-poster bed.

"Good night Hermione. See you in the morning," Paige said immediately falling into a deep sleep.

.X.

"NO! Please, take me not-''

"Silence woman!" a woman with red hair and green eyes turned around and whispered, "Shh..."

"Give me the child. I will NOT let the prophecy win!"

"NEVER!" the woman turned around and whispered, "You be good-''

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bright green light filled the room along with baby cries...

.X.

Paige woke up suddenly in a cold sweat with her sheets tangled up. She has been having that dream for as long as she could remember. She flew her hand to her head. She sometimes had such powerful dreams that left her very woozy and it would have sudden outbursts of pain. It was so strange. It would even happen when she was not sleeping. When she was shopping with her mother last year, searing pain burned her head. It was so painful, she almost passed out. She had no idea what it meant. She climbed out of bed and sat at the open window and looked up at the twinkling sky.

"I need to sort out my priorities."


	3. New Friends, New Foes

A/N: I know that Paige was not as affected as Harry was when Voldemort attacked when they were babies, but I wanted her to have some sort of trait of Voldemort's.

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 3**  
  
Paige woke up the next morning showered and dressed for the day. She went downstairs to see Hermione, Harry and Ron down there. Paige was surprised. They looked up and smiled at Paige.

"Don't let me interrupt," she said. "I was just leaving."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "I wanted to wait for you, but Harry and Ron came down, so we talked. I was waiting for you."

Paige smiled and put her hands over her heart in a funny way. "You guys are just, like, too amazing," she said fluttering her eyelashes. The three of them laughed. Paige felt at ease already and felt herself rise out of the shell. She was making jokes as they all walked into the Great Hall. Paige turned for just one moment, when she walked right into somebody.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed. Her green eyes locked with the cold, gray ones that belonged to a tall boy with longish blond hair. He was about to say something when Harry grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to be caught up with him," he whispered. She opened her mouth to ask who he was but Professor McGonagall came over to the Gryffindor table to discuss the N.E.W.T. level courses each student is taking. Paige sat quietly until Professor McGonagall came over to confirm her classes. She was extremely impressed with Paige's transfiguration ability. She was looking forward to having her in class.

Their first lesson was Potions with Professor Slughorn. The Gryffindors and Slytherins marched in to see a plump, bald, cheerful man at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class!" he said.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn," the class replied. After a long speech of who he was and the many different potions to make, when he announced that everyone would be splitting up in partners.

"Ah, Ms. Matthews, you may sit over with Ms. Macnair. She will not be working with Mr. Malfoy," Professor Slughorn said with a smile. Paige nodded.

Paige got off the stool and went over to a dark haired, aqua blued eyed girl sat. When she saw Paige come over, she gave her a nasty look. The same guy from breakfast was sitting next to her. He smiled at Paige and left to sit with Harry, an arrangement Harry wasn't thrilled with.

"Hi," Paige said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi," Taryn replied in a dead voice.

"I'm Paige."

"Okay. I'm Taryn, a girl wanting to get this over with." She collected the ingredients and used Paige's cauldron. They started to talk more, she seemed better than before, but it didn't last long.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who was that gorgeous guy sitting next to you?" Paige asked.

"Draco Malfoy...why?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering...he's really cute. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

Just then, Taryn looked up and gave Paige a spiteful look. "Yeah he does. ME."

"Oh," Paige said dropping her gaze. They finished the potion in silence for the rest of class. During that time, Taryn continued to give her dirty looks.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling for class to end. Taryn threw Paige one last look and clung onto Draco's arm as they left the room.

"Well, I made my first enemy at this school," Paige announced to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"That girl Taryn," she replied.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I asked her about Draco Malfoy. All I said was that he was cute and asked if he was available," she said.

"You fancy Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well..."

"No. You can't! That would be so wrong!" Harry exclaimed.

"Um, you do know that I can do whatever I feel like, right?" Paige asked. "You're not the boss of me."

Harry looked at Paige. "You're right Paige. I'm sorry, it's just that he's not the best person to mess around with."

"It's okay..." she replied. It was silent for a moment. The others talked among themselves. "You don't like him much, do you?"

"No, I don't. We've been enemies since first year."

"Wow..."

"Hey Potter. Quidditch tryouts are today. Tell anyone who is interested to come to the pitch alright?" a handsome Scottish boy with longish brown hair and fierce blue eyes said to Harry.

"Okay Wood. Oh, by the way, this is Paige. She's new to Hogwarts," he introduced.

Wood leaned against the wall and gave her an astonishing smile. "Hello Paige. I'm Oliver Wood, captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Do you fancy playing?"

"Yes I do. I was actually the captain and Beater at my previous school," she said flirting back. She leaned in further as if to tell him a secret and said, "The bludgers don't stand a chance."

Wood laughed. "You are charming. Come today. Harry will show you where the pitch is, won't you Potter?" he said, his eyes fixated on Paige.

"Sure Wood..." Harry replied in an odd voice.

"Bye Wood!" Paige exclaimed waving. He waved back and winked. She turned back to Harry and the others were long gone.

"Flirting with the captain...that's a sure spot on the team!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Whatever it takes!" Paige said, laughing. The two of them walked toward their next lesson, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with their new teacher, Professor Snape. Again, Gryffindors were with the Slytherins. Snape glared at Harry and Paige as they walked into the room. She had an uneasy feeling about the teacher. His eyes were fixed upon Paige, in a very cold, evil stare. His expression did have a flicker of surprise and anger. Paige looked away to see another person stare at her. It was once again Taryn. She flipped her hair back and nuzzled to Malfoy. Could this girl be any more pathetic?

"Ah. Mr. Potter and his new companion, Ms. Matthews. I'm so glad you two could join the rest of the class. Your tardiness is inexcusable. Ten points off of Gryffindor…EACH," he said in a deadly voice. Harry scowled and Paige was taken aback. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione kicked Paige to stop her.

"Now, I tolerate no foolish antics as your other dense professors may have allowed. I will work you and this will soon become your toughest course yet. This course is NOT to be taken lightly. Now, Pair up into partners. You will try to curse and block curses from each other…NONVERBALLY. NOW," he said glaring at them. The class immediately split up. Hermione and Paige worked together. Taryn threw Paige a smirk as her and Malfoy partnered up. Paige rolled her eyes and Hermione seemed to know who about.

"You're lucky he has a girlfriend. He's nothing but a scoundrel," Hermione told Paige. She shrugged and the two girls started on their assignment. This was a little tough for Paige. She didn't get the hang of it immediately. She was trying hard not to mutter the incantation. At one point, Hermione did the full body bind on Paige. She didn't block it in time. Before she fell straight to the floor, Malfoy caught her. Hermione reversed the charm. Paige smiled at him as did she.

"Thanks for catching me," Paige said.

"No problem," he replied, smiling back. He helped her off of the floor.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said shaking her hand.

"I'm Paige Matthews," she replied.

"Too bad you're in Gryffindor..." he said. Where the hell did that come from? Paige wondered.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

"All those mudbloods..."

"Those 'mudbloods' happen to be my friends," she argued.

"True Gryffindor..." he sneered. "And American."

"True Slytherin," she responded. "True ass." Paige turned away from him infuriated.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Let me try this one more time," Paige said.

"Okay," Hermione said looking confused. Finally, Paige blocked a curse AND said a spell without speaking. She was delighted. Soon enough, class was over and Paige, Harry and Ron joined Ginny and Dean outside for free period.

As they walked along, Paige was making her usual jokes and imitations, when she almost stepped on a little garden snake.

"Oh!" she bent down to pick it up. It was cute. It was green, with red, white and black stripes.

"Hi, little guy!" she squealed. "You're so cute! I'm going to keep you!" When Paige looked up, she noticed the lot of them staring at her in shock.

"What? I know it's weird that I am talking to a snake, but I love them-"

"You speak parseltounge?" Harry exclaimed.

"No..."

"But we heard you. You were speaking snake!" Ron said.

"I was the only one who understood you. You said 'hi little guy! You're so cute! I'm going to keep you!' but it sounded more like this:" Harry looked at the snake and spoke in a language Paige had never heard before.

"Sssiya ich nosss...amoresssesss salsssass oussssss..."

"That's what I sounded like? No wonder they always responded back..." she said.

"This is too strange," Ron said shaking his head.

"I'll name him...Howard," Paige said laughing. The others did too, but looked uneasy. They made their way outside, where they sat out by the lake for their free period. Paige could've imagined, but it looked like Harry was saddened by the vision of Dean and Ginny together. She shook her head and was soon time for their next class, which was transfiguration.

Transfiguration was Paige's favorite class because she loved it and she had a knack for it. When she's old enough, she wants to be an Anamagi. Professor McGonagall was tough, but Paige soon impressed her with her skills when she turned a book into a cage for her snake. Herbology followed, and then came Charms to finish off the day. Again, they had to levitate objects without saying a word. Finally, the day was over and it was time for Quidditch tryouts.

"Paige, get into something you can play in, your broom if you have one and meet me in the common room in 10 minutes," he said when we got to our dorms.

"Okay." Paige ran upstairs and threw on black track pants, red tank top, arm guards, sneakers and threw her hair in a ponytail. She opened her trunk to obtain her Firebolt, Paige's pride and joy. She ran downstairs where Harry was in his Quidditch robes.

"You don't have to tryout?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. They went to the Quidditch pitch. Paige saw Wood and smiled.

"Potter, good you're here! And you are too!" he said happily. "Sign here and what position you are trying out for." Paige did and the tryouts began. The chasers played by trying to get by Wood. Then they split into teams and played. To make a long story short, they played 3 rounds of Quidditch. Each round, people were eliminated. (Wood was only look for 2 beaters and one chaser. The Weasley twins apparently left the school because of a tyrant named Umbridge.) Finally, 2 beaters and 1 chaser remained. Those three people were Violet Presentation as a Chaser, Kevin Willie for Beater and Paige Matthews for Beater.

"Yes!" she yelled, pumping her fist in the air. She dirty and sweaty, but didn't care: she was a Beater!

"Congratulations to Violet Presentation, Kevin Willie and Paige Matthews for making to team. Here is your uniform and again, Congratulations!" Wood said. From there, life was good!


	4. Teenage Angst

A/N: I know that many people are not reading and reviewing, but thank you to those who do! I hope you all enjoy this. I promise, it gets more intersting in a few chapters!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 4  
**  
A few weeks passed quickly and Paige was doing wonderful in school. She was having great time with her new friends, the Quidditch team was kicking ass. Soon, it was their first match with the Slytherins.

She and Malfoy actually became friends. They often sat by the lake talking about their relationships and friends. They help each other out too. Now that it was getting cold, they often met in the library to chat. Malfoy was her best friend and Paige couldn't ask for anything else. She often talked about how she liked Wood. She told him that she usually has no problem telling boys how she feels, but with Wood, it was different.

One night, Paige and Wood were sitting on the couch in the empty common room doing homework.

"Are you nervous about the Quidditch match?" Wood asked.

"When have I ever been nervous about a Quidditch match?" Paige put out.

"Never...but then again, you have never played with the Slytherins. They play dirty," he told her.

"I'll be okay," she told Wood.

"Promise?"

"Of course." Paige and Wood stared at each other for a long moment. She thought he was about to kiss her, when there was bustling in the common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry were just getting back from wherever they were. Wood and Paige glanced at each other.

"Don't let us interrupt!" Hermione said in a funny voice running up the stairs.

"I should get to bed," Paige told Wood.

"Me too. I'll walk up with you," he replied. The two walked upstairs.

"Night," Wood said, before going up to him dorm.

"Night," Paige said. She sighed then went in her room. Hermione looked at Paige and smiled. "What?" Paige asked.

"Did anything happen?" she eagerly asked.

"No," Paige said sadly. "I'm too nervous to say anything to him."

"YOU? Are you sure you're the same Paige who tells guys their hot, walks with confidence and gets along with everyone? This IS NOT normal of you Paige!"

"I know! But Wood isn't just ANY guy…he's special!" Paige said, getting her pajamas on. She was startled when Hermione shouted at Violet.

"You like him so, Violet! Just ask him out! I know he feels the same!" Hermione exclaimed.

"NO! Would you stop Hermione? If anything, he wishes you and him will hook up soon!" Violet snapped. Paige's eyes flew to the two.

"If I may ask, who is it you're arguing about?" She asked.

"Uhhh...Ron?" Violet said.

"Oh...so Violet, do you fancy him or does he really hope Hermione will fall deeply for him?" Paige inquired climbing into bed.

"He likes her!" Hermione exclaimed as Violet said, "Yeah, he does."

Paige let the two argue as she fell into a fast deep sleep. She had her recurring dream again. Paige woke up to God knows what time. She got up to clear her head of terrible thought and went downstairs to see Harry sitting on one of the fluffy armchairs.

"Hello Harry," Paige said sitting down.

"Hello Paige," he replied. He was looking at a book...a scrapbook to be more exact.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"They're pictures of my parents. They died when I was a baby. Would you like to see?" He asked. Paige nodded.

Harry handed her the book and turned to a page with a picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. Paige was taken aback. When she looked at Harry's mom, she thought she was staring at herself. Paige took a deep look into the picture to see she had this woman's fine, red hair, bright green eyes and most of her delicate features, except her smile and nose, which belonged to Harry's dad. Harry looked so much like him...

"Wow..." Paige whispered. "They look like wonderful people..."

"They are. I miss them a lot. It's funny how you miss something that you never really had," he told her.

"I know the feeling," she informed him.

"Really? What do you mean?"

"My parents also died when I was a baby. I have no pictures, no memory...nothing," she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry...who do you live with?"

"My adoptive mom."

"Better than my aunt and uncle."

"Terrible?"

"Yes!"

Paige laughed. "I asked her about my parents."

"And she didn't tell you anything?" Harry asked.

"No...she got really upset," she said.

"Do you know if they went here?"

"No."

"Well, find out. Ask Dumbledore," he suggested.

"Do you think he would know?"

"Dumbledore knows EVERYTHING." Paige looked at him. She knew how he felt, but at least he had pictures. She wished everything was different, but she can't always have her way.

"I'm going back to be Paige. Good night," Harry said. She bid him good night and looked into the burning fire. She wished she could have the same memories as Harry. But like she thought before…everything can't go her way. But one thought occurred to her before she fell back asleep…why did she look like Harry's mom?


	5. Foul Games

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 5  
**  
"Paige! Paige! Time to get up!" Paige woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying on the couch in the common room with Harry and Wood standing over her.

"Is it the game now?!" She exclaimed, shooting up.

"No, it's breakfast, but get up!" Harry said leaving. She got off the couch to have Harry's scrapbook fall off her lap.

"What is that?" Wood asked.

"Harry's book. I'm sorry, but I can't talk now...I have to get dressed!" She said running upstairs. She dressed quickly in her khaki pants, kneepads, red and gold sweater, black boots and her robes.

"Guess what Howard? I decided I will find out who my real parents are. It was so strange though…I kind of look like Harry's mom. But it could be coincidence because everyone in the world has a twin…" Paige didn't find it strange that she talked to her snake, but others would think otherwise. Why not? She was parselmouth...she could tell her snake her deepest secrets. Who would Howard tell? Harry? Paige didn't think so. Paige thought of him as her personal diary.

"That'sss great Paige," he hissed. She smiled. She threw her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her gloves, arm pads, broom and was off to the Great Hall.

"Hello all!" Paige exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Paige! You're pretty happy!" Hermione said.

"I am! It's a beautiful-"Paige was going to say 'day' but when she glanced outside, she saw it was raining...HARD. "...day..." she finished slowly. "This is going to be fun."

"Yes, I know. Hermione, can you please put the charm that repels water on my glasses?" Harry asked.

"Sure," she said. "Impervius!"

Wood came and sat next to Paige. "Nervous now?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"A little..." She looked up from her porridge to see Malfoy walk by in his Quidditch robes. He smiled and she smiled back. Just then, Taryn came up to him. She had Quidditch robes on too.

"Good luck today Matthews. You'll need it once I'm through with you," she said in a snobby tone.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Paige replied sarcastically. The two walked away and Paige observed them arguing. Awww...trouble in paradise!

"Don't listen to her. You'll do great!" Wood said to Paige. They stood up.

"Alright, Gryffindor Quidditch team! We're going down to the pitch now," he announced. "Let's go." The team walked to the changing rooms in the pouring rain. They discussed strategies and soon, it was time for the game to begin. Hey mounted their brooms and went out to the pitch as their names were called by Jordan Lee.

"Wood, Potter, Matthews, Willies, Presentation, Spinnet, Bell!" he screamed. The cheers in the crowd were thunderous. Or, that could've been the rain also. The Slytherins were already on the field and they all took their positions. Taryn stared at Paige with cruel intentions in her eyes. Madam Hooch came on the field with the playing balls ready to be released.

"Now, I want a nice, CLEAN game," she said over the rain. "GO!" She released to balls and Paige hit the bludgers as far away as it came near her. It nearly hit one of the Slytherin players. Wood gave her thumbs up. Kevin and Paige wove around the players making sure no one from their team was hit with a bludger. Paige heard a ding and saw it was 10-0 Gryffindor.

"...Presentation has the quaffle, passes it to Spinnet, goes for the goal and... no! It's blocked by Keeper Flint...Flint passes it to Goyle, who passes it to Crabbe...the bludger knocks Crabbe off his broom...Spinnet obtains the quaffle, passes it to Bell...who goes for the goal...and it's...IN! 20-0 Gryffindor!" Lee yelled.

Pretty soon the game was close, 40-30 Gryffindor. Where was Harry with the snitch?

"Oy, Paige watch yourself!" Kevin yelled. Paige saw a bludger come her way. She was so shocked that she didn't have time to register. Someone grabbed the bat from her hand and hit it away. It was...Malfoy?

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "You were helping me and I'm not even on your team!"

"What the hell was that Draco?" Taryn yelled. "That was made purposely so the American would fall off her broom!"

"Oh, shove off!" Paige yelled. She saw the bludger come back her way and she whacked it hard. It didn't go far because Taryn was in the direction of where she hit it. She saw her plummet to the ground.

"Taryn!" Draco yelled.

"Slytherin penalty! Beater hitting another beater!" Madam Hooch shouted.

"I didn't mean to do it, damn it!" Paige screamed. She was feeling a little angry. They were soaked, she was cranky and the Slytherins got a penalty shot because that stupid Slytherin witch was in the way! They got the goal and it was now tied 40-40.

Finally, after a minute after the goal was made, Harry caught the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" There was a roar in the stadium. They all brought their brooms to the ground, when Taryn came up to. She got up off the ground and got into Paige's face.

"What...do...you...think...you...were...DOING?!" She screamed. She pushed her and Paige went back a little.

"If you weren't in the way, this never would've happened!" Paige yelled. They got into each other's faces when Taryn slapped her. Paige looked at her in shock, when she reacted. She punched her in her nose and they were soon on the ground fighting.

"NO!" the boys yelled, meaning Draco, Harry and Wood. Draco grabbed Taryn who was easier to restrain than Paige. Harry and Wood held her back.

"You'll pay, bitch!" Taryn yelled.

"Good! I'll be waiting!" Paige yelled back.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Ms. Macnair, Ms. Matthews, come with me." They looked at each other angrily and followed McGonagall to the castle.

"Sit," McGonagall said when they got to her office. "What were you thinking, fighting on the Quidditch field, in front of the student body? What example are you setting for the younger students? Do you have any idea that you could get expelled?"

"NO!" The two said, jumping up from their seats.

"Sit down," she said firmly. "You won't be expelled because that is not in my power. I will be talking to Professor Snape so he can determine a detention for you Ms. Macnair. You can go," McGonagall said. Taryn got up and left.

"As for you Ms. Matthews, I am the head of your house so you will get your detention now. You will help Argus Filch with the trophy cleaning tomorrow night at 8:00 pm. You may go," she said. Paige got up and left. She couldn't wait to get back to the dorms so she could bathe and get into some warm clothes and go to her friends for comfort. When she walked through the portrait hole, a round of applause greeted her.

"Wow Paige! I didn't know you had it in you! You clocked her right in her nose!" Lee said, imitating her to Kevin. At least they found it funny. They didn't have detention with Filch.

Wood came up to her and patted her back. Paige's stomach did a little flip. "You played brilliantly," he said, smiling.

"Thanks. I have detention with Filch tomorrow night," she told him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry. Get changed and come back downstairs," he said.

"In a little while. I need a bath."

"Okay." Paige went upstairs and changed into a pair of green fleece shorts with a white t-shirt and her fuzzy robe. She went into the bathroom. She turned on one nozzle for hot water and another for fresh smelling bubbles. She sat by the bath for moment, closing her eyes. She was not even in the bath yet and she was already relaxed. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the door. She looked over, but no one was there.

"Paige..." she looked up again.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Paige...come out and play..." It was such a smooth and slithery voice that Paige slipped into a trance.

"Okay..." she whispered.

"Time to play…DROWN THE WITCH!" and without warning, a cold, thin, invisible hand wrapped itself around her throat and shoved into the bath and under the warm water.

"Help-" She tried yelling, but she kept on going further under water and splashing around.

"HELP ME!" she screamed before she slipped under even further. She stopped struggling...her airways compressed and slipped away to darkness.

Elsewhere, Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione, when suddenly he started choking uncontrollably.

"Harry? Oh my goodness-Harry!" Hermione shouted. It felt like her was going under water. He couldn't breathe and his scar hurt more than ever. People started coming around him, when it came to him: Paige.

"Paige!" He choked out. He pointed upstairs to where to baths were. Oliver looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Paige!" and Harry started running upstairs as Wood followed him. Although they had a bit of trouble going up the sliding stairs to the girls bathroom, they made it to see Paige's lifeless body floating amidst the bubbles.


	6. Everything Seems So Strange

A/N: I meant to put this in my other chapters I uploaded, but I want to thank all the reviewers for reading and of course reviewing! Also, this chapter is VERY short, but I didn't realize how short it was. The next ones I will be posting are longer and the plot is thickening...tragedy strikes one of our characters as well...oops, did i say that???

Keep reading and reviewing!!!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 6**

Paige's eyes fluttered open. It was white all around her. Was she dead? Then everything became a little clearer. She spotted Wood on the floor next to her and Harry sitting in the corner. They were both asleep. What happened? Why was she in the hospital wing?

She let her hand drop on top of Wood's head. He immediately woke up and saw she was awake. She smiled at him, as he got up off the floor. He sat beside her on the bed.

"How are you?" he whispered.

"Fine," she replied. "My voice hurts a little, but other than that, I'm okay. What happened?"

"You nearly drowned," another voice chimed in. It was Harry. He was standing on the other side of Paige.

Paige looked at him in shock. "Really? But how did you know? I could have…"

"Died, but Harry knew you were drowning for some strange reason. I mean, it's good, because he saved your life but…"

"It was strange," Harry said. She thought so as well.

"Well, it has happened before…it was like the time when I saw, in my dream, that Mr. Weasley was about to be attacked, which turned out true. It was Dark magic…I think this may have been the same," Harry said.

Paige was just about to reply when Madam Pomfrey walked in the room. She had a look of shock and disgust to see Harry and Wood still with Paige.

"Potter, Wood…why are you still here? Go to your dorms…NOW! Ms. Matthews needs her rest," she barked at them. They said their good-byes and left quickly.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Paige with her wand and a goblet full of a misty substance. She began muttering to herself. "Now we'll get rid of these bruises…."

"Bruises, Madam Pomfrey?" Paige inquired with a look of confusion on her face.

"Actually, more like finger markings…but we will not get into now, Ms. Matthews." She muttered an incantation and Paige felt a light breeze on her neck. "All gone! Now drink this Ms. Matthews and I assure a dreamless, excellent night of rest," she said handing Paige the goblet.

"Is this safe?" Paige asked, hesitating to take the smoky drink.

Madam Pomfrey looked offended. "I know what I am doing Ms. Matthews! Now take the drink!"

Without further hesitation, Paige swallowed the drink quickly and was fast asleep in no time.

Paige woke with a start the next morning. It took her a moment to register where she was. Then she remembered she was in the hospital wing. She nearly drowned the day before. She felt her neck, but felt no pain. How were there bruises on her neck? Suddenly, it came flooding back to her. She remembered she heard a strange voice and fingers wrapping around her neck. She slowly got out of bed, but immediately tripped over a fallen blanket.

"Damn it," she cursed. "_Accio glasses_!" Her glasses came to her immediately. Now she could see. She walked over to a nearby mirror to see if there really were finger marks on her neck. There were none, but then again Madam Pomfrey removed them. She walked back to her bed. Was she crazy? Whose voice did she hear? Whose fingers wrapped around her throat?

"Ms. Matthews!"

Paige turned around to face Madam Pomfrey. She ran to her bed. "I'm fine Madam Pomfrey!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" She did a little check up and found Paige was perfectly healthy. With a little hesitation, she finally let Paige go. Paige jumped off of the bed and changed quickly. Before she walked out the door, Madam Pomfrey gave her a warning.

"Just watch your tail Ms. Matthews."

.x.

Paige mulled over what Madam Pomfrey meant by that comment while she served detention that night. She cleaned the trophies while Taryn took care of the bed pans. She threw Paige nasty looks, as Paige smirked. She was finally finished around 11 PM. She finally made her way back to the common room. She walked in with sleepy eyes.

"Paige?" Paige turned around to see Hermione sitting near the window.

"Hi Hermione," she said walking over to her. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, nothing…" she trailed off. "Are you okay?"

"Of course…are _you_ okay?" Paige turned around.

"I'm fine. We were all worried about you…but Ron and Harry went off to bed," Hermione said.

"It's okay. Let's just head off to bed," Paige said. Hermione followed. As Paige went off to bed, she knew something was off about Hermione.


	7. Teenagers Gone Wild!

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! In this chapter, the teenagers, especially Paige are going to get a little wild. I changed this chapter a lot to make it sound better. Piage is not superficial, she just wants to help her. She is NOT calling Hermione ugly whatsoever, but it feels like with every re-write, that's what it sounds like. I actually have a friend who loves doing make-overs at college and it is a lot of fun! The drinks they have are alcoholic, but it's only a one time deal for the teens! I hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter! (or the IPod company since I used their idea for "U-Witch.")

**Chapter 7**

The very next day, Ginny, Hermione and Paige were hanging down at the lake during their lunch. Paige persuaded the girls to join her by the lake for "girls time." They followed her uncertainly. They hung out and talked.

"I want Wood to ask me out," Paige pouted. "Do you think he likes me?"

"You're gorgeous. Of course he likes you," Ginny said.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'd rather a guy like me for me," Paige pointed out.

"True, but you're a Quidditch player and have all this confidence. Like, I could never walk like you or talk like you or wear my skirt like you…" Hermione said.

Paige squinted at Hermione. "Yes you can. You just need to have confidence sweetheart." Suddenly, Paige had a great idea. She jumped up and stood in front of Hermione. "Let me do your hair and make-up!"

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"Please Hermione! I love doing hair and make-up and I'm deprived because I used to do it to my friends at home. I mean, you're definitely gorgeous the way you are-"

"I'm not pretty. I've only had one boyfriend…ONE," Hermione said.

"Hermione, shut up because you are. I just want to accentuate your gorgeous features. Just let me try something. If you don't like it, you can change it all with ONE simple spell," Paige said.

Hermione looked doubtful, but slowly agreed. Paige was so excited.

"I love doing hair and make-up! Okay, let me see…" Paige circled around Hermione, thinking. "How would you feel about your hair being cut?"

"What?" Hermione said, wide eyed.

"No, nothing short. Choppy cut with side bangs," Paige said. "A haircut like mine."

"Er-okay," Hermione said. Paige took out her wand and pointed it on top of Hermione's head. "_Totali preferi!"_ Hermione felt her hair get lighter. Her closed eyes opened to see Paige and Ginny gaping at her.

"Oh no! It looks horrible doesn't it?" She panicked.

"No! You look…you look…" Ginny sputtered.

"…like a fox!" Paige finished smiling. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm just going to add some make-up, to highlight your eyes and excellent high cheek bones." Paige added a little black eyeliner at her bottom lids and a little green and gold eye shadow to bring out her brown eyes. "Green eye shadow is good for your eyes, because they'll bring out your eye color."

"Oh, boys are coming!" Ginny warned. Paige looked back to see Ron, Harry, Dean and Wood coming toward them. She hastened with Hermione's make-up. She added a light pink blush to her cheeks and a sheer pink gloss.

"Okay, blot your lips," Paige told Hermione. She did as she was told. Paige smiled. Hermione looked gorgeous! "Stand up for a minute." Hermione did as she was told and Paige started to shorten Hermione's skirt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said, her cheeks flaming red.

"Just trust me." Paige finished and unbuttoned Hermione's top two buttons of her shirt and loosened her tie. Hermione looked unsure.

"All done!" she announced.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously. Paige didn't say anything but pulled out her hand mirror and gave it to Hermione. Hermione was looking into it just as the boys came up to the girls.

"Hi Dean," Ginny said, giving her boyfriend a kiss. Harry looked at her wistfully. Paige turned to the boys still blocking Hermione.

"Hey boys," Paige said. She smiled flirtatiously at Wood. "Hi Wood."

"Uh, um, hi Paige," he responded. Paige smirked. She was working her magic on him!

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Oh, you didn't recognize her?" Paige asked, sitting next to her friend. Wood and Harry's eyes widened, as Ron's mouth dropped, his eyes gazing at Hermione. Paige smiled. Her work here was done.

"Her-Her-Hermione?" Ron sputtered. She smiled.

"Do you like it?" she asked the boys.

"Sweetheart, their eyes and open mouths say it all!" Paige said, hugging her friend.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome," Paige whispered back.

"Paige, can I talk to you?" Wood asked.

"Sure," Paige said, as she swayed her hips back and forth toward Wood. Paige shot a look to her friends as they walked further down the lake, but within eyeshot of the rest of the group.

"What is he talking to her about?" Ginny asked.

"He's probably asking her out!" Hermione chimed in. Ron was still staring at Hermione.

"Well, whatever it is, Paige looks happy," Harry observed.

"Oh my!" Ginny yelled. The group cat called and cheered at what Paige just did. She grabbed Wood's tie and pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. When they finally stopped snogging each other, they walked back over to the group. Paige was smirking and Wood looked very satisfied.

"That's a yes, by the way," Paige told Wood.

"I got that," he said.

"Well, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts! Let's go," Paige said. "Bye Wood…" Paige and Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Ron.

"Ron so wants you right now!" Paige squealed. Hermione glanced back at the trailing Harry and Ron. She looked nervous.

"Do you think so?" She asked. "I kind of fancy him. I know I deny it, but…" she started blushing furiously.

"Ooh, there will be some hooking up soon!" Paige exclaimed. Hermione laughed as they walked into the classroom. Snape glared at them as they entered the room. But the lot was early so he could not subtract points from their house. Soon, more and more students entered the room. Most did a double take on Hermione. All she could do was smile. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil kept on glancing at Hermione and whispering. Snape was quick to interrupt.

"Now stop focusing all of the unnecessary attention to Ms. Granger's wretched makeover and focus on the task at hand or I will subtract points off of each person staring at her," Snape said callously. Hermione lowered her eyes and Paige got a little angry. She was about to open her mouth when Harry beat her to it.

"That is unnecessary to insult Hermione," he said angrily. "Stop-'' Hermione gave Harry a huge kick on his backside. He whipped around to her and Snape jumped at the opportunity to punish Harry.

"You do not insult the Professor and I said to TURN AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION POTTER!" he bellowed. "Twenty-five points off of Gryffindor and you thank your lucky stars it is not more!" Snape gave Harry one last cold look and turned around. He turned to Hermione and Paige. She saw Hermione mouth the words: "thank you." Harry nodded. The rest of the lesson seemed to take forever. It was finally over and the group made their way to Transfiguration. That proved to be a difficult lesson as well. They were starting to transfigure human features. They also had to try without saying the charm out loud. Paige managed to change her red eyebrows to dark brown and she was happy. Class was over and Paige rushed to the common room to see her new boyfriend and captain of the Quidditch team, Oliver Wood. He was sitting on the armchair in front of the fire with a miniature model of the Quidditch pitch, trying to figure out strategies for their next game.

"Hey you," she said to him, kissing him on his lips. He smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"I'm okay, just a little tired. But it's only Monday, so I just have to deal with it," she said.

"Are you really okay? How are you feeling?" he said, checking her neck. He was so concerned for her.

"I'm really okay, don't worry about me okay?" she said taking his hands into hers. "Come here." He came close to her face and the two started to kiss. Mmmm, she thought. He is a good kisser! The two finally pulled away and went to dinner together. As they walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand, there was a big buzz. People didn't know what news was hotter: Hermione's sexy makeover or Oliver Wood and Paige Matthews going out!

"She is soo lucky to be dating Wood. He is so fetch!" Paige heard one girl say from Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger looks gorgeous. Who knew?" She heard another girl say from Ravenclaw. Paige shook her head and laughed. They joined Hermione, Ron and Harry. Everyone was complimenting Hermione. All she kept saying was "thank you."

"Hello gorgeous!" Paige said, smiling. Hermione beamed.

"I feel it. Everyone has been looking at me differently…especially the boys," she said, lowering her voice.

"What about…" Paige nudged her head towards Ron.

"He hasn't said anything," she replied sadly.

"Don't worry," Paige said. "That will change."

Classes were difficult the entire week and Paige was surprised she even finished her homework by midnight. Friday soon arrived and Paige couldn't have been happier. She had plans for later on that night. Paige decided to throw a little party to move things along with Hermione and Ron. She was determined to get them together.

Paige told Hermione and Ginny to meet her in the common room early enough. Wood told Harry and Ron to do the same. The crowd sat around until the common room was nearly deserted. Dean was welcome to stay seeing as how he was Ginny's boyfriend. He only glared at Paige and Ginny and said he didn't feel so good.

"What's with him?" Paige asked,

"He's just mad because I am staying down here with the boys and he didn't get a formal invite," Ginny said. "He can sulk because I just want to have fun."

"Well, that's what tonight is about!" Paige said. "Okay, everyone get changed in the comfiest pajamas you have and when we all do that, come back down here, I'll have a surprise for everyone!" Everyone looked at Paige with questioning eyes, but did as they were told.

Paige got changed into a pink tank top and white and pink stripe boxer shorts. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a big bottle of fire whiskey and plenty of butterbeer. She met everyone downstairs.

"Everyone looks super sexy!" Paige said.

"Is that…?" Wood asked, wide eyed.

"Yes…" she said with a smile.

"I'm dating the most amazing girl ever!" he went over to Paige and kissed her.

"This isn't a good idea Paige!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, this is a one time deal…I promise. I just want to have a good time tonight," Paige replied.

"Fine," Hermione gave in. "Just as long as we don't get caught or do anything stupid." Paige whooped.

"Okay, who will do a shot of fire whiskey with me?" Paige exclaimed. Harry took up the challenge. Soon, the two of them were competing to see who could drink the most fire whiskey. They were neck and neck when, at the same time, Harry and Paige gave up. Everyone laughed. They were all talking, laughing and having a good time. They listened to Paige's bewitched tune catcher that was actually called a "U-Witch." They listened to muggle music she enjoyed from the States. The boys went to the fireplace to play Exploding Snap while the girls resided by the window, listening to a song called "Pour some sugar on Me."

"Can I tell you guys something in confidence?" Paige asked Ginny and Hermione. They nodded. "I danced for my ex-boyfriend to this song." The girls looked at her in shock then started laughing.

"You're insane, Matthews," Ginny said. Then her eyes lit up. "I dare you to dance for Wood to this song right now. It has to be the sexiest dance EVER given and you HAVE to do it in front of everyone here!"

"Ginny, you're so silly. This is tame for me. I would run around the corridor naked three times if you dared me to. But I will do this one for now."

"You really are insane!" Hermione exclaimed, with an admiring look.

Paige shrugged. "It's just my nature." She got out of her seat and signaled Hermione and Ginny to put on the same song. She gave the surprised Wood the sexiest, most outrageous performance EVER. Hermione and Ginny clapped and cheered when Paige finished. The boys only gaped at her.

"So does this mean we're playing truth or dare now?" Paige inquired. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other and nodded furiously. "Good. Boys? Will you come here for a moment?"

Hermione gave Paige a stern look, but ignored it. This was the golden opportunity for something to happen with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, love?' Wood asked.

"We were thinking about playing a fun game called truth or dare. Do you care to join us?" Paige asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Don't these games get a little…" Ron asked, blushing.

"Sometimes, but it's fun. I promise. Now sit down. It's my turn to pick someone for truth or dare." Paige scanned the group when deciding to pick on Ginny.

"Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Umm, I pick…truth."

"Okay, if you and Dean broke up and you had to pick a guy among the Gryffindor tower, who would it be?" Ginny only stared at Paige.

"Fine, I'll do a dare," she muttered.

"Okay, I dare you to snog the person you would go out with!"

"I hate you Paige!" Ginny exclaimed. Paige laughed, as well as everyone else. "I seriously can't do that without cheating on Dean!"

"You can answer the truth question then," Harry said. Everyone stared for Ginny's decision/answer.

"I don't win either way, but I guess I'd pick…" she started blushing furiously. "…Harry…"

Everyone started to yell and laugh, but in a good way. Harry's ears turned scarlet to match Ginny's equally red face.

"Okay, okay! Now it's Ginny's turn!" Paige yelled out.

"I choose Ron! Truth or dare?" and the game went from there. Ron had to sing what Paige called it, a "Britney Spears" song from her U-Witch. Harry had to recite a love poem to Wood. Wood had to strip. Paige ran around the corridor partially naked. It was finally Hermione's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"Truth."

"Tell us who you like out of all the boys in our year…as a boyfriend!" Hermione blushed and quickly changed her mind and took a dare.

"Sweetheart, you walked right into that one. Kiss the one you like the most in the group!" Hermione stared at Paige with pleading eyes. Paige nodded her head and mouthed: _you can do this!_

Hermione nodded. "Okay." She got up and walked over to where Ron and Harry were sitting and snogged Ron in front everyone! Again, there was a lot of cat calling as Ron accepted Hermione's kiss and they started making out! They finally broke apart, smiling at what just happened. Paige's work here was finally done. She looked at her watch and realized it was nearly 3 AM. They had Hogsmeade that day!

"Um, it's almost 3 AM and we have Hogsmeade in a few hours. Let's get to bed," Paige said. She collected the empty bottles of butterbeer and fire whiskey and headed upstairs. The rest of the girls were all asleep, which means nothing was heard, which means her Silencing Charm worked. Before her head hit the pillow Hermione spoke.

"Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything. You truly are a good friend."

"You're welcome Hermione…I'm really glad we're friends."

After that comment, Paige fell fast asleep.


	8. First Hogsmeade Trip

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 8**

Paige woke up with a start a few hours later. She had no idea what time it was but rolled over to see Hermione walking over to her bedpost.

"Good morning!" Hermione beamed.

"Morning," Paige replied. Her head was pounding because of the nice hangover she received from the night before. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11 AM. We're leaving for Hogsmeade around 12 o'clock. I thought you would want to get up now though."

"Thanks," Paige said.

"I did want to ask you something," Hermione said, sitting on Paige's bed.

"Anything, but let me just take something for my headache."

"I've already taken care of it. Harry woke up with one as well so I concocted a simple hangover potion." She handed a goblet to Paige. It smelled so rank, but when Paige drank it, it tasted like a raspberry ginger ale.

"It smells awful but it tastes like what the drinker desires," Hermione said.

"You're awesome, thank you Hermione," Paige said feeling loads better. "Now what is it you would like to ask me?"

"Do you know how to change hair color?" she asked.

Paige looked at her with a slightly confused look. "Do you want to change your hair color?"

"Kind of," Hermione replied.

"Well, I know of one spell, but I have never tried it…" Paige said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's actually the simplest spell. You tap your head twice with your wand and say _'colorferi black'_ or any desired hair color and your hair color will change."

"How do you know that?" breathed Hermione.

"It's in the transfiguration text. Do you want me to try it?" Paige asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"What color should I go with?" Hermione studied Paige's face.

"Black," She said.

"Okay." Paige tapped her head twice with her wand and said: _"Colorferi Black!" _Paige felt a hot, oily sensation run over her hair. "Did it work?"

Hermione nodded. "You look so different! You should stay like that for the Hogsmeade trip and see if anyone notices that it's you!"

Paige looked in a mirror she had. She looked to different! She loved it. But she would never go permanent. She loved her red hair. "What color do you want Hermione?"

"I have no idea. Maybe go a little lighter?" She said.

Paige nodded. "I think a lighter brown will suit you." She tapped Hermione on the head twice and said "_Colorfer light brown!" _Hermione's hair turned to her desired color. "You look good!"

Hermione looked in the mirror and agreed with Paige. "Thanks! We should get ready for Hogsmeade."

Paige climbed out of bed and showered quickly. She dressed in a black sweater, jeans and her tan winter coat, because it finally snowed out, after a stretch of warm weather. She decided to wear her glasses as part of her whole "incognito" look. She met up with Hermione in the common room, but no one else was there.

"Where is everyone?" Paige asked.

"Oh, Ron, Harry and Wood are meeting us in the Great Hall…" Her voice trailed off. Hermione started staring at Paige in shock. "Oh my goodness…"

"What?" Paige asked.

"Um, it's just that you look just like Harry," Hermione said.

"Oh not that again!" Paige exclaimed. "It's just all coincidence! Let's get going, okay?" Hermione and Paige made their way to the Great Hall and walked up to the boys, who obviously did not recognize the girls.

"Hi boys!" Hermione exclaimed. Paige looked at her in surprise. _Hermione _was outgoing!

"Hi," the three muttered, looking around the hall. The two girls looked at them in surprise. Harry glanced at them quickly, and then did a double-take.

"Paige? Hermione?" he exclaimed. "Bloody hell!" The boys took a deeper a look at them. Paige and Hermione started laughing.

"We decided to have a little fun with hair dying," Paige said. "I went black haired and Hermione went blond!"

Wood gave her a kiss and Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her lightly on her lips. Harry looked down at his trainers. Paige took Wood aside.

"Listen, I know this is a really good time for us to be 'boyfriendy-girlfriendy' and all, but we should hang with Harry. I'm sure it's hard enough having his two best friends dating, but he shouldn't be treated as the fifth wheel," she told him. She expected him to be a little upset, but he wasn't. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll do anything that makes you happy. After all, being Harry's twin and all, I'm sure you don't want your brother feeling left out!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Harry and I are NOT twins! It's coincidence!" Paige huffed.

Wood was taken aback. "I just thought, because you two look alike-."

"We don't! Drop it!" Paige said. She walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Are you ready to go?"

Wood grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry," he said. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Let's just go." The group made their way towards Hogsmeade. Paige was so excited. This was her very first trip to Hogsmeade. She kept on skipping in the snow and throwing it at Wood and Harry. They finally reached The Three Broomsticks. Ron and Hermione went someplace to be alone. Paige turned to Wood and Harry. She was so excited.

"I want to remember this!" she exclaimed. She took out a small wizard camera from her pocket. "I have a Wizards camera! Here, Harry, take a picture of Wood and I!" She gave Harry her camera and gave Wood a kiss on the lips. She took another picture with him making a funny face. Harry laughed.

"Okay, now you and me Harry!" she pulled him close and they took a really nice picture together. All day, the three of them had fun. They bought loads of Honeydukes candy and excellent butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks. They went to the Shrieking Shack and finally met up with Ron and Hermione. They had a massive snowball fight that ended with Paige diving in a snow bank for cover and everyone pelting her and Harry with snowballs.

"I cave! I cave!" She yelled. Wood picked her up and kissed her. She smiled. This was one of her best days yet at Hogwarts. The five of them left Hogsmeade tired and soaked to the bone.

When they got back to school, they all changed out of their sopping clothes. When Paige got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were talking to Harry and Wood was waiting for her by the fire.

"Hey you," she said.

"Hello, love," he said. "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"Sure," Paige replied. "Are you guys going to dinner?"

"In a minute," they replied.

Paige and Wood made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. She looked at him. She was so happy and this was the perfect day. But one thing was racking her brain all day. Hermione said she looked like Harry and _Wood _said she looked like Harry. What kind of link was this? Was this the answer she was looking for?


	9. Two of a Kind

A/N: I hope everyone continues reading and reviewing! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Thanks again!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 9**

Just like every other weekend experienced, this one went by way too quick. It was soon Monday and another day of grueling classes. Snape was being even harsher than usual. He reprimanded Lavender Brown so bad, she ran out of the room in tears. Paige looked at him like he was crazy.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT MATTHEWS?" he roared.

"I'm sorry; I was just looking at the person who unnecessarily yelled at my classmate. There's no need for yelling, _sir,_" she said turning away from him. Snape looked at her with dangerous eyes. He grabbed Paige by her shoulders and whipped her around so she was facing him.

"Hey-." Paige started, but Snape cut her off.

"Ms. Matthews, you do not speak to me like that. You, you…" he said in a most deadly voice.

"Yes?" Paige asked.

"You are a disgrace to this school and in my opinion; you should be thrown out immediately for your attitude and filthy demeanor. You have cost twenty-five points from Gryffindor and a straight week of detention with me," he said coldly. The entire classroom was silent. He stared at Paige with a hard look. "Class dismissed."

Paige packed her things quietly and walked out of the classroom with a feeling of discontent. Why did she have to be so rude to him? What has gotten into her? She walked to the library with her head hung. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat next to her.

"I can't believe how out of line I was," Paige said shamefully. "I'm so sorry I cost so many points for Gryffindor."

"Paige, getting points taken away from Gryffindor, especially from Snape is nothing new. You've just caught him on an especially bad day," Harry assured her.

"I'm still sorry…" she said. She took out her transfiguration book to study up on human transfiguration. She put on her U-Witch and started studying. The group looked at Paige one more time and moved to leave her alone to wallow in self-pity. She got engrossed in her studying and immensely absorbed in her music. She started drumming her fingers out of habit. She loved drumming and always did it without even thinking. She was so occupied in her studies that she didn't notice a dark figure loom over her. The dark figure reached and pulled her earphones out of her ears.

"OUCH!" she yelled. She looked up and saw Snape holding her earphones.

"You do know these are not permitted on school grounds Ms. Matthews?" he said callously.

"Um," she started.

"Oh, but you don't care, do you Ms. Matthews? You only care about yourself and not how other people feel don't you?" he said, his voice rising.

"I-." she said.

"I've watched you go around this school, swaggering and strutting everywhere. You act like this place is your own. You have everyone following you like puppy dogs. You FEED on this attention…" he said, almost yelling. Students were staring again.

"I never-." She tried saying, tears forming in her eyes and her voice swelling up.

"You, you are JUST like your father. You are just as bit obnoxious and attention loving as he was. He was appalling and you are the same. You are just like your father; detestable…both you and Potter are just like your father!" With that last comment, Snape turned around and walked away dropping Paige's U-Witch. She felt her cheeks turn a deep red. She felt hot tears fall down her face. She gathered her things quickly and went to her dormitory.

She collapsed on her bed and started crying. How could he say anything like that about her father? She didn't think he was like that. What if Snape was right? _No, _she thought. _My father couldn't be like that._ Before she fell asleep, she wondered what he meant about both her and Harry being just like their father.

"Daddy?" Paige asked. A tall man with messy, black hair and glasses turned around. He smiled at her and reached out to her.

"Paige!" he called out. Paige started running toward him, her arms outstretched. She was so excited to finally hug her father. She was so close. She touched his fingertips when someone separated the father and daughter. He sprawled his arms out, so Paige could not hug her father. He had a black cloak and a white skull. He had red eyes and slits for nose. Was it…?

He smiled evilly. Paige didn't know what he was doing. He turned around and faced her father. He pulled his wand out and yelled: "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_"NO!"_ Paige yelled. A flash of green light filled the room as her father dropped dead. From her right, Paige saw Snape enter the room. He was laughing at what just happened. HE turned around from her dead father and faced Paige. His eyes flashed red. He pointed his wand at her. "_Avada-!"_

"NO!" a voice yelled out and Paige covered her face with her arms.

Paige woke up dripping in sweat. She was tangled up in her sheets. She was panting. That was the most vivid dream she has ever had. She looked at her clock and saw that it was a little after midnight. She really slept for that long?

Paige got out of bed and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed a goblet of water and made her way downstairs. There was no one down there, but the cackling fire indicated the last person left not too long ago.

She was still shaking. It felt so real. She wanted to cry just because she saw her father die at the hand of who she thought was…Voldemort.

Her hands shook as she took a sip of water. "Paige?" a voice said. Paige turned around and saw Harry standing behind her.

"Oh, hi," she said. Harry sat down next to her. They looked into the fire.

"Are you okay? You weren't at dinner," Harry said.

"Yeah, I fell asleep for a while. I just woke up now," she replied.

"We saw what Snape did in the library. Are you okay?

"I'm fine. It just upset me that he said all those things."

"It was harsh."

"No, I meant what he said about my father. He said that I was just like him…arrogant, obnoxious and I swagger and strut like him. Oh, I also seek attention ALL the time," she said, her lips pursed together.

"Oh yeah, I've heard all that before. He told me all the same things since I started my First Year. I swagger and strut just like him. I 'seek' attention like he did. I always defended my father, until…"

"What?" Paige asked gently.

"Until last year, when I was taking occlumeny lessons with Snape, I accidentally looked into Snape's memory. It was his worst memory and it was all because of my dad. He tortured Snape and the way my dad acted was the same way Snape described him. Everything Snape said about my dad was true," Harry said sadly. Paige patted him on his back.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay. I still love him. I don't agree with how he acted, but I know he loved my mom and me and fought Voldemort to keep us safe," he said, half-smiling. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I had a dream about my dad," she said, breaking the silence.

"Really? What was it about?"

"It was disturbing, actually. I wanted to cry when I woke up."

"What happened?" Harry asked tenderly.

"Well, I saw him, from across a room. He saw me and smiled and I just…just…_knew_ it was him. He reached out to me and I started towards him. Our fingertips just touched when a man with a black cloak, a white skull and red eyes and slits for a nose stopped the reunion. He turned to my dad and killed him. Snape came in and laughed while the same guy turned around and tried to kill me. That's when I woke up," Paige finished.

Harry stared at her. "You dreamed about Voldemort?"

"It _was _him…" Paige said to herself. Harry looked at her.

"That's strange," he said.

"I know. What does it mean? Did Voldemort kill my dad? Does he want to kill me now? I just want to know who my parents are! This is so frustrating!" she cried. Paige's eyes filled with tears again. She buried her head in her hands.

"Come here Paige," Harry whispered, pulling her into a hug. Paige graciously accepted the hug, but something strange happened. She felt warmth fill her body and comfort takeover. Harry felt the same thing. There was a definite connection between the two. Paige opened her eyes and felt awkward. They pulled away quickly and looked around the room, uncomfortably.

"Well, thanks for listening to me. I'm a little calmer now. I'm going to go to bed," Paige said getting up from the couch.

"Me too," Harry said. They walked up to the dorms together. "Night."

"You know what, Harry?" Paige said, before going up to the girls' dorms. "Snape said something that was really strange."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Snape said, 'You are just like your father; detestable…both you and Potter are just like your father!' What do you think that means?"

Harry had a look of surprise and confusion. "He said that?"

"Yeah."

"Er, I have no idea." Paige could've sworn that she saw his eyes glaze over.

"Um, well, we'll talk tomorrow. 'Night," Paige said running into her dorm. She didn't want to think about that night's events. She fell asleep almost immediately having a seemingly dreamless sleep.


	10. Spiraling Down

A/N: The black pixies mentioned are not the nice ones everyone thinks. They are vicious and evil. I will leave it up to you to figure out who sent them!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 10**

Paige awoke the next morning feeling very groggy. Although she slept for more than twelve hours, she was still tired and disoriented. _It's probably from all the crying, dummy,_ Paige thought to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom for a nice long shower before anyone else infiltrated the bathroom. This relaxed her and woke her up a bit. After her shower, she made her way back to her room and got ready for classes. She got dressed and looked in the mirror to apply some makeup when she noticed her hair was still black.

_Oh well, _she thought. _My hair matches my mood. _She threw it up in a ponytail and made her way to the common room to finish up an essay for herbology. By the time she was finished, the other Gryffindors came downstairs.

"Paige!" she heard a voice call out. It was Hermione.

Paige smiled. "Good morning Hermione."

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Wood has been over his head concerned about you!"

"He'll be happy to see I survived Snape's retaliation," she said. "I start detention today. I can't imagine what he's going to make me do."

"You'll be okay. Come on, let's get to breakfast," she said. Paige put her paper in her bag and the girls made their way to the Great Hall. Paige was particularly hungry this morning because of her lack of dinner. She helped herself to toast and raspberry marmalade, sausage links, eggs and French toast. In the midst of eating, Wood sat next to her and kissed her cheek. Harry sat across from her and smiled.

"Are you okay love? I was concerned about you!" Wood said.

Paige tried to swallow the contents in her mouth before answering. "I-" She swallowed the rest. "I'm okay. I fell asleep forever. But I just want to forget about everything and serve my detentions. I'm going to keep my mouth shut from now on." After that statement, no one brought it up again.

Everyone except Wood went to Herbology. They spent the lesson, trying to protrude a pulsating pod from its peapod. That proved to be a little dangerous for some, when the pod was trying to bite and scratch. After class, they endured double Potions where Harry was getting major marks and then to double transfiguration after lunch. Paige showed Professor McGonagall that she could change her hair color AND eyebrows WITHOUT saying the spell verbally. McGonagall was so excited she awarded twenty points for Gryffindor. Paige smiled. At least she won back _some _points back for Gryffindor! That put Paige in an excellent mood, until she saw Snape in the hallway after class.

"Ms. Matthews," he said to her in a low, dangerous voice. Paige remained calm.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" she said, holding her tongue.

"You will report to my office every night this week at 8 PM for detention. Good day," he said in the same voice, walking away.

Paige took a deep breath and rushed to the common room to get as much homework done as possible before Quidditch practice at 5 PM. She got more than she expected done and rushed to the Quidditch pitch just before it hit five. Although she was Wood's girlfriend, he hated people being late. He would have no problem yelling at Paige.

"Hi!" she breathed when she got to the team. They were all there. Wood looked at her and smiled.

"Alright team, let's get started. We have a game against Ravenclaw this Saturday. They are getting pretty good, if you couldn't tell by their match against Hufflepuff. I want to see hard beating of the bludgers and aggression with the quaffle. Make me proud people!" Wood yelled, as he flew up in the air to maintain his post at the rings.

Practice was grueling, but they managed to make dinner by 7 PM. Paige ate very quickly and ran to the dorms to change into cleaner robes before her detention with Snape. She got to his office just when it hit 8 PM. She knocked on his office door.

"Enter," said the cold voice. Paige walked through the door and without looking up, Snape said: "You're late."

Paige could have defended herself, but decided not to piss him off anymore. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again."

"I'm sure. Sit," he said still not looking up from whatever he was doing. It was silent for a few minutes when Snape finally spoke again.

"You will start your detention off by going into the store room and arranging every potion, beetle eyes or whatever you may find in there, in perfect order. I want them numbered right and alphabetized. I do not want to see one thing out of order. Are we clear?" he said, intently staring at Paige with his bitter eyes.

"Yes sir," she said. She got out of her seat.

"Ms. Matthews," he said before she went into the store room.

"Yes, sir?" she said turning around.

"You may NOT use magic," he said with an icy smile.

"Of course, sir," Paige replied with a forced smile.

It was nearly 11 PM when Paige got back to the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted but satisfied with herself. She finished the entire store room in 3 hours. Of course, Snape wasn't happy because she finished by the time he sent her away.

Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other, giggling about something. Paige walked up to them cautiously.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Paige said.

"Oh, not at all Paige," Hermione said. "Ron and I were just, just…"

"I'm sorry I interrupted Ron," Paige said apologetically. Ron only smiled and nodded.

"You really weren't interrupting. Harry is here," Ron said, nodding his head toward the window. Harry looked over.

"No, the only reason why I'm over here is because you two were snogging!" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Shove off Harry!" Ron said, throwing a pillow at him.

"How was detention?" Hermione asked.

"Not too bad," Paige said. "But I think I upset Snape quite a bit."

"Why?" Hermione said, her face falling.

"No, it's funny. He had me arrange the store room of the potions room in order; you know by numbers and letters, using no magic. I finished the entire thing within three hours!"

"Are you sure you didn't use magic?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she replied. "He had his creepy eyes on me he entire time." She shuddered and Hermione cringed.

"That's weird!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of uncomfortable when a teacher is staring at you the ENTIRE time you're working. Well, at least when you're alone with them!"

They spent a little more time chatting while Paige finished her transfiguration and potions essay.

"I'm off to bed," Paige said yawning. "Schoolwork, then Quidditch, and then detention are very exhausting." She got up off the couch and went upstairs to sleep, while thinking. She avoided Harry all day today. She did have Quidditch with him and classes but they barely spoke. She was a little rattled by the other nights' events. She couldn't help but wonder the impossible…

The rest of the week went by the same. Paige ran from classes, to eat really quickly, to more classes, to Quidditch practice, to dinner and then to three hour detention. It was exhausting. Paige tried to keep her eyes open on Saturday, when Wood was explaining that day's Quidditch approach. She was leaning on her Firebolt closing her eyes every so often. Harry nudged her awake when they were going to the pitch.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, walking next to Paige.

"I'm just really tired, but I'll be fine once we're playing," Paige said.

"Okay, are you sure?" Harry said. Paige nodded and they flew out as their names were being called.

"Wood, Potter, Matthews, Willies, Spinnet, Presentation and Bell!" Lee yelled into the microphone. There were both cheers and jeers from the crowd. When Ravenclaw came onto the field the game began. Paige quickly woke up as soon as the game began. The bludgers were coming at the Gryffindor team with such speed. Ravenclaw was really vicious! Paige was busy trying to protect the team. She was exhausted. She was having a hard time keeping up with everybody. She almost let a bludger hit Harry!

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Paige yelled.

"Matthews!" Wood yelled. That was the first time he has used her last name. She only nodded her head and hit more bludgers. What was wrong with her?

The score was so close. IT was 60-70 Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was doing terribly. Even Wood was off on his game. Harry needed to find that snitch soon. Everyone was dirty and had frozen sweat plastered on their faces since it snowed the night before. They were starting to lose patience, especially Wood, who was screaming at everyone to pay attention. Paige was on the verge of tears because of how tired and soar she was. She was getting agitated.

All of a sudden, a dozen black pixies bearing their teeth and their claws came barreling onto the Quidditch pitch. They weaved their way through the players and went straight for Paige. They started attacking her face. She tried beating them off, but they kept on biting and scratching her.

"Get-off-!" Paige struggled. She tried to fly away but they kept on coming after her. It was all happening so fast, especially when she didn't see that bludger come right for her…


	11. Unexpected

A/N: This was my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE chapter to write. I can't even explain why. I just like how I wrote it, especially the perspective. I am also dedicating this chapter to all my reviewers and especially to my buddy ALY because she is my biggest fan! I'm glad you like it!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 11**

Paige was sitting in her living room in her new home in London. She looked around very confused. Why was she home? What happened? She shook her head and got up from the couch to see where her mother is.

"Mum?" she called out. Her mother came out of the kitchen, drying her hands. "Mum? Did you get me from-mum?" Paige looked at Patty questioningly as her mother walked past her and headed to the front door. Paige peaked around the threshold to see who was at the door. She saw a tall figure in the doorway, but the hood of his cloak hid his face. Paige could only see an outline of his mouth and nose.

"Oh," Patty said, grimacing. "What do you want?"

The dark figure entered the house without being invited in. He brushed past Paige without even looking at her. Patty rolled her eyes. "Come in if you must," she muttered. Patty followed the man into their living room.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable," Patty said coldly. "Again, what do you want?"

He gave Patty a wicked smile. "Tut, tut, Patricia. Where are your manners? Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

Patty scowled at him, but she did not refuse him. "Well, what do you want?" she snapped.

"A nice, cold brandy should do it for me," he said, in a cold voice that made Paige shudder. She walked up to her mom while she was pouring the mystery man a drink.

"He's so rude! Why are you bothering with him?" she asked Patty, but she didn't seem to hear her. Then something occurred to Paige. _Is she still mad at me from that fight we had?_ "Mum, are you still mad at me? Mum!" she tried waving down Patty, but she continued to ignore her. Patty closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't let him know where she is," she said to herself. Paige looked at her mother questioningly. Patty took another deep breath and brought the drink over to the man.

"Here," she said, practically throwing the drink at him. She sat down on the couch across from where the man was sitting. "For the last time, why are you here?"

"You know exactly why I am here, Matthews," the man said calmly. "I want to know were the girl is."

_The girl? _Paige thought. _Does he mean me?_

"What makes you think I would ever tell you where Paige is?" Patty said calmly. Paige looked up in alarm. He did mean her. What did this guy want?

"My informants tell me she resides in Hogwarts, but naturally, I knew you'd have more access to her than I," he said, in the same cold, even voice.

"Oh?" Patty said her face emotionless.

"Yes. Now Matthews, if you do recall of a certain prophecy-"

"Of course I do," Patty snapped. "This in fact has NOTHING to do with Paige. I do not understand why you are after her."

"If you recall her bloodline, she does have a brother who is trying to defeat me, who has EVERYTHING to do with the prophecy-"

"Again, nothing to do with her-"

"But it has to do with her brother."

"I don't care. I told myself all those years ago after YOU were destroyed that Paige would never become involved in all this mess. This is between you and him. It has nothing to do with Paige!" Patty yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me," the man said.

Patty gave him a hard look. "I will raise my voice if I want to. Leave."

"You still have information withheld regarding your daughter," he said, not moving.

"I will never tell you anything," Patty said. "Leave."

"Very well," he said, rising. "You leave me no other choice. _Crucio." _Patty had no time to block the torture curse and was hit immediately. "BRING HER TO ME!" He bellowed.

Patty screamed in pain. Paige ran from her spot to her mother's side. "MUM!" she yelled. She turned to the man. "Stop it! I'm right here! Take me, just stop hurting her!" He ignored her. He released Patty of the curse.

"That should be enough to make you speak. Summon her home," he said.

Patty looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "_Never_," she rasped.

"Very well," he said. "_Crucio."_ Patty screeched in pain when Paige realized she was not home. She walked up to him and grabbed the hood of his cloak to reveal who he was. She looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort, who was laughing cruelly at the sight of Patty. Paige screamed in horror and realized she could do nothing.

.x.

Paige woke up immediately drenched in sweat and gasping for air. She sat up so quickly wiping the sweat and tears off of her face. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran for the door, but someone grabbed her.

"Paige! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry exclaimed.

"I need-I have to find-I-" she gasped, looking wildly around. She couldn't breathe or talk, but she knew she had to find Dumbledore. Harry grabbed her and stopped her from going out the door. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a stern look on her face.

"What is this excitement?" she exclaimed.

"It's Paige," Harry started. "I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"Alright, then let's get he on her bed," she said. It took both her and Harry to force Paige on the bed and calm her down. _Whatever she dreamed about_, Harry thought, _got her really shaken up_.

Finally Paige calmed down, but she was still crying. Not sobbing, but she felt hot tears fall down her face.

"I need to find Dumbledore," she said in a shaky voice. "I need to see him!"

"Not in this state!" Madam Pomfrey stated. "I will examine you first then, maybe Harry will take you to him if you seem well enough."

"NO! You don't understand!" Paige cried. "Something happened to my mum-I think-"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her. "Alright, I'll finish this quickly." She gave Paige a quick exam. When it was determined she was well, Paige jumped off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait just a minute!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Let me at least heal your bruises-" but Paige was already opening the door, when she ran smack into Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! Thank goodness! Please-I need to speak with you about…" her voice trailed off. His usually twinkling eyes, had sadness in them and Paige knew why. "No…" she said softly, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Paige, I am very sorry…" he said trying to comfort the crying Paige. "Madam Pomfrey, I will be taking Ms. Matthews to my office. She will be back later." Professor Dumbledore led Paige to his office with the gargoyle statue.

"Sugar Quills," he said and he and Paige stepped onto the moving stairs. In his office, he sat her down gently in the chair in front of his desk. She continued to quietly cry while he patiently waited for her to release her sorrow. He took out some chocolate that knew would help her calm down. "Paige, eat some of this. I promise, you will feel a bit better." Paige took it and ate only a little piece, but her sobs became more controlled and finally, she calmed down.

"Ms. Matthews, I just received an owl saying that your mother has been under attack by-" Dumbledore started.

"Lord Voldemort," she finished, sniffing and eating the rest of the chocolate. "I know."

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. "You know?"

Paige nodded. "That's why I wanted to come and see you. I had this dream…" and she proceeded to tell him all about her dream. When she was finished, Dumbledore became pensive. It was quiet for a long while.

"Sir?" Paige asked. Dumbledore looked up and almost looked surprised to see Paige sitting in front of him. Then he grew concerned.

"He mentioned a prophecy and a-brother?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sir, is it all true? What was he talking about? Do I really have a brother? What prophecy? Why did my mother not tell me any of this?" she questioned. She prayed that Dumbledore had an answer for her.

He smiled sadly at her. "I'm afraid I cannot answer those questions for you right now," he said. "They will become answered, especially by an unexpected source. You must trust me on this Paige." Paige grew disappointed. Dumbledore turned to her again, but this time, with fear in his eyes.

"You are in danger Paige. You need to be extremely careful with anything you do," he said with apprehension. "Please, be careful."

Paige saw how much her headmaster was worried about her safety. She nodded in agreement. "I promise I will Professor." She got up from her seat, but something else occurred to her.

"Sir, would it be possible for me to see my mother? I want to make sure she's alright," Paige said, in a whisper.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course you may. But you may only be there for an hour because of your safety and the amount of schoolwork you have to catch up on," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"How long was I in the hospital?" Paige questioned.

"You were out cold for one week Paige," he said.

"Oh," she responded. She chuckled a little to herself.

"Ms. Matthews, before you leave for St. Mungo's please do one thing," Dumbledore said.

"What's that, Professor?"

"Please go see Madam Pomfrey or she'll have my head."


	12. Revenge on mind

A/N: Ahhh, I'm finally back! I'm sorry for the long absence, I had a lot of homework and midterms to do/catch-up on. I hope this chapter is okay. After this, everything changes for Paige. I admit, she is too much of a weepy girl, but this sort of tragedy causes all that. I know. Anyways, enjoy and I'll try to update ASAP.

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 12**

Paige went to Madam Pomfrey for another quick check-up. She wanted to get out of Hogwarts to see her mum as soon as possible.

"Just let me remove your black eye and fat lip," Madam Pomfrey said.

"No way!" Paige exclaimed. "These are the best Quidditch wounds. I want them there to remind me of the most intense and best game I've played."

"_Fine,_" Madam Pomfrey said, slamming down her wand. "But don't come crying to me when you can't snog your boyfriend!" She walked away in a huff. Paige hopped off of the bed and reluctantly went to the Gryffindor dorms so she could change. She got into the portrait hole and successfully got to her dorm and quickly changed. She quickly ran by everyone (including Wood) unnoticed. She went to Dumbledore's office and got ready to floo to St. Mungo's.

"Are you ready Paige?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded. "Thank you, professor. I'll be back in one hour. ST. Mungo's!" Paige yelled and the green flames engulfed her. She coughed and shook off the soot on her robes when she got to St. Mungo's. She walked up to the information desk.

"Er-hi," Paige started.

"Can I help you," the young and very bored young witch said, looking at Paige.

"Yes. I came to visit my mother," Paige said. "I don't know where she is though."

"What is her name and malady?" the receptionist asked in the same bored voice.

"Her name is Patricia Matthews and she was-" Paige swallowed hard as she tried to get the words out. "-tortured."

The witch looked at her and her expression softened. "Oh. You need to go to the fourth floor…that's where residence is for spell damage."

"Thank you," Paige said quietly. She walked by the desk and made her way to the fourth floor where she would soon find out whether her mother would be okay or not.

Paige came to another reception desk. The room was crowded. People with various spell damages done to them. She saw a woman with boils on her face and a man with uncontrollable jelly hands and feet. She also saw a woman that had uncontrollable hair growth.

"Hi, my name is Paige Matthews. I'm here to see my mother," Paige said to the receptionist.

"What is her name?" the witch asked politely.

"Her name is Patty-er-Patricia Matthews," Paige said. The witch smiled.

"Okay, let me look her up for you…" she trailed off. She muttered an incantation on her clipboard and looked up at Paige with kind eyes.

"Okay dear, take this visitor's pass and you will go straight down the hallway. Healer Murphy will meet you outside," she told her. Paige's heart sank. She knew where her mom was. She was in the closed ward,

"Thank you," she whispered. Paige made her way down to the closed ward feeling so weak. She never felt like this. She has always been the strong one…in her family and within her friends. She felt so alone and miserable, that for once in her life, she recognized that it was only her and her mom. Patty has done so much for Paige over the years especially trying to keep her safe. Paige felt selfish and guilty because she got mad at her mom for not telling her something. She felt like a truly horrible daughter.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the closed ward. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Healer Murphy was waiting by a reception area. He looked up when Paige walked in.

"Are you Paige Matthews?" the healer asked.

"Yes, I am," Paige said solemnly.

He gave her a small smile. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Healer Murphy. I am the healer for your mother's case."

Paige took his hand and shook it. She just wanted a straight answer from the healer. "Is she going to be okay?"

Healer Murphy looked at Paige with a somber face. He hated telling family's the worst things, but they want to know the truth of their loved ones.

"She isn't in the best shape, Paige," he told her. "Whoever did this to her, affected her brain. She suffered some potential brain damage. Most people who suffer the Cruciatus Curse for as long as she did, go insane."

Paige gasped. She felt she was about to cry again. If her mother was brain damaged or insane, she has no one to go to. It was always her and Patty. Because Patty spent her life trying to protect Paige, she may die because of her.

"Is she going to die?" Paige asked, trying to hold back her tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't know anything for sure. She will have to stay here for a while. We are monitoring her from day to day, but she isn't too responsive," he told her.

"Oh God," Paige whispered. She put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Healer Murphy felt heartbreak telling this young girl she may not have a mother anymore. She obviously has no one else to turn to. He needed to give her some sort of hope.

"Try speaking with her," he told Paige. "She does not recognize any of us, but she may respond to you if she knows her daughter is here."

"Really?" Paige asked, drying her tears.

"Really," the doctor replied. He guided her to Patty's private room. Paige gasped. This wasn't her mother. The Patty she knew was a blue-eyed, brown hair, fresh-faced, strong woman. The woman propped up on the bed looked old and frail and staring aimlessly at the wall.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said. The healer left the room and let Paige be with her mother.

Paige was nervous. She slowly made her way to her mother's bed. She gently took her hands into hers.

"Hi mum. It's me, Paige," she whispered. Patty remained unresponsive. She continued to stare at the wall and not look at Paige. Paige felt a surge of anger fill up inside her. She felt she could've cried again, but she didn't want to. She got angry. She gripped her mother's hand a little more tightly and started to speak.

"I am going to find who did this to you mum. He already took away the two people I never knew and got to love and got away with it. But as God as my witness, he is going to pay for what he did to you…even if I must die doing it."

Paige stood up and kissed her mom's cheek. "I love you." She walked out the door and went back to Hogwarts with one thing on her mind:

Revenge.


	13. Hogwarts Family

A/N: Times are getting harder! The plot is thickening! It's kind of boring right now, but it'll get better I promise!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 13**

Paige still felt angry after St. Mungo's. Dumbledore tried speaking with Paige, but she told him she was really tired and wanted to sleep after such a long day. She also wanted to see her teachers for her missed assignments. The first part, she made up, but the part about homework, she really wanted to do. She prayed none of them would be too hard on her.

Paige did luck out. McGonagall was having her write a two foot essay on Animagi. Flitwick had her produce some locking charms and repairing charms. When she did such in front of him, he gave her ten points for Gryffindor.

"We learned that this week! I'm glad you already know it!" he exclaimed. Paige smiled and went on to her other classes.

Sprout gave her a foot and a half essay on certain plants and what their properties are. Slughorn made her whip up a batch of the Draught of Death. He praised her for following directions so carefully.

"We missed your performance in class, Ms. Matthews!"

"Thank you, professor," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow." Paige went onto her final class. She knew Snape was not going to be as kind as the other teachers were.

She got to his office and knocked softly on the door. She prayed that she could get away with an essay or even detention! She just didn't want a weeks worth of missed assignments.

But, Snape was not kind to her. He did give her every missed assignment from the week. He only gave her three days to do it. He wanted it all done by Tuesday before his class. Paige walked back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling tired, angry and overwhelmed at the same time.

Paige finally reached the common room, but hesitated to go in. She really didn't want to be bombarded with questions or concerns. She wasn't in the mood for sympathy. She felt empty and really angry.

_I just won't go in, _she decided. _I'll wait a few hours._

Those few hours felt like an eternity. She walked around the castle, exploring it and walking around the grounds. She managed to make it back in time before curfew. It was now or never. Paige walked back into the common room and saw a few stragglers, including Wood, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sitting by the window helping Ron finish some homework. Wood was sitting on the couch talking with Harry. Paige quietly walked to Harry and Wood.

"Hi," she said in a low voice. Wood looked up and his eyes lit up.

"Paige! You're finally up! I was wondering when you were going to come around!" he said pulling her into a hug. She was surprised at his reaction of seeing her. She was sure Harry told them all of her freak out…

The two sat down and Paige faced Harry. He gave her an assuring smile and Paige understood. He did not tell them about her freak out. She returned a "thank you" smile. She was truly blessed to have him as a friend.

"How do you feel?" Wood asked. Paige didn't respond because her mind was still on the day's events. She wasn't sure if she should tell her friends about what happened.

"Paige?" Wood repeated. Paige immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, giving him a false smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm FINE," she said, her mood darkening. She glared at Wood for a moment, then looked away. _He's only concerned about you. He cares for you._

"I'm sorry," Paige said softly, looking into his eyes. "I'm just tired and a little…edgy right now."

"It's okay," he said to her, looking slightly hurt by her attitude. "I was waiting to see if you would return tonight, but I'm going to bed." Wood got up, kissed her cheek and went to the boys' dorm. Paige looked after him in disbelief. How could her just blow her off like that? She said sorry. She put her head in her hands in her head in frustration.

"Hey Paige," Hermione said to her, sitting next to her. "Ron and I were heading off to bed and were wondering if you and Harry were coming."

Paige looked up at her. "Uh, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," she said softly. Paige returned her head to her hands and heard Ron and Hermione leave. She thought Harry followed suit, but was surprised when she saw him standing over her.

"Harry!" Paige exclaimed. "You startled me!"

"Sorry. I was just-"

"Worried?" Paige said getting annoyed.

"Well, yes. I had no idea what happened today. You never came back from Dumbledore's office." Harry paused and wondered whether he should ask what happened. Paige looked so worn and sad. She looked tired and spaced out. What she needed was a friend because, for once since Harry has known her, she looked so alone and scared. He gently put his hand on hers.

"What happened Paige?" he asked softly. Paige looked at Harry in surprise. She looked in his eyes and realized what a good friend he was. Tears formed in her eyes immediately.

"My mum is in the hospital. She was tortured to insanity," she whispered. Her tears spilled onto her face. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Oh God, Harry, I don't know what I'm going to do. She's practically dead and I have nowhere to go. She protected me my whole life and I NEVER appreciated it! She died because of me!" Paige got up and started to pace, still crying.

"She was tortured because HE wanted me!" Paige plopped down to the floor crying harder than she did all day. This was all her fault. She loved her mother so much because she spent her whole life protecting and providing for Paige when no one else would.

Harry was stunned. He watched Paige sob hysterically. She looked like a small child so alone. He knew who she meant: Lord Voldemort attacked her mother. He couldn't help but wonder why he wanted Paige and not Harry. He did not have time to think of that. He needed to comfort his friend. He wished Hermione were awake, because he was not good at handling a girl crying. He knelt beside Paige and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Paige. Everything will be okay," he said. He didn't know what else to say. Paige did not respond, but Harry's consoling was enough for her. Her sobs soon became silent tears and finally, she stopped shaking and calmed down. Her breathing became normal. She sniffed and looked at Harry.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled at her and gently lifted himself as well as her up.

"Get some rest. You need it," he told her as they walked to the dorm. She nodded. When they got to their separate chambers, Paige stopped him.

"Harry? Could you please not tell anyone about this? I mean, I'll tell Hermione and Ron…but can you keep all of this to yourself?"

"Of course Paige," Harry said.

"Thanks," she said. "Good night Harry." Paige went upstairs to her dormitory feeling sad but hopeful. She could only pray that her mother will be okay. She knew she wasn't alone…she had her wonderful Hogwarts family with her.


	14. Christmas

A/N: This is my longest chapter right now! It's 8 pages on Word! Haha…anyways…Paige is creeping up to her past! I hope you like it! And just so you know…I don't whip these out in 2 seconds. I have it all written out for the most part. I'm actually trying to write the end of this story. In this chapter, make sure to keep an eye out for a reference made about Paige!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter! Or _The Half-Blood Prince_!

**Chapter 14**

For the next couple of weeks, Paige was a zombie. She was not her usual bubbly self. She walked around not saying much and not really participating in class. Her and Wood's relationship was a little rocky since their little "fight." She didn't really care. She didn't care about much of anything anymore.

"I'm really worried about her," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron while they were studying in the library.

"Yeah, well don't tell her that or ask if she's okay. I saw her nearly bite off Willies' head off when he asked her today in the common room," said Ron.

"Well think about all that she has been through the past few weeks. Between her mother and her relationship with Wood nearly over, she's falling out. We need to do something," Hermione said.

"Like what?" Ron asked. "It's nearly Christmas and we'll all be leaving soon for break…"

"Oh dear," Hermione said softly.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"What is she doing for Christmas? Surely she has somewhere to go…right?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "She has no one. She told me she was staying here for the break. She said that it was safer here than at home. Dumbledore is letting her visit her mother as much as she wants over break."

"That is miserable," Ron said. The three teenagers stayed quiet until they saw Paige walk into the library.

"Hi," she said to the trio. She sat down and looked at them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"What is everyone doing for the holiday?" Paige asked. The three looked at her in surprise. Paige seemed happier.

Hermione was worried about them choosing their words so not to set Paige off in an outburst of anger. "I'm going to France with my parents…"

"And we're going to the Burrow," Ron said. Paige nodded.

"When are you all leaving?" she asked.

"In two days," Hermione said.

"Then I will see you guys off!" Paige said. "I'm really going to miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too!" Hermione said. "We'll all stay in contact. What will you be doing?"

"Well, I hope to catch up on some work then visiting my mum as much as possible," Paige responded.

"How is she?" Harry asked immediately. Paige's content expression changed to a hard narrowing look that scarily resembled Aunt Petunia.

"She's still…" Paige trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Her condition never really changed. Healer Murphy has been in contact with Paige, but he has not had any news.

"She's still not well," she said. She shrugged. "I'm just trying to be optimistic, but it's hard."

They were all silent for a few moments. Harry observed Paige's pensive face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but couldn't help but feel bad for her. She didn't want sympathy; she made that quite clear. Suddenly she got up.

"I'm going to finish some homework, so I'll see you later," she said. She flashed a forced smile and walked out of the library. The three of them looked at each other.

"She can't be alone," Hermione said. "I think I will owl my parents and ask if they'll let me bring Paige with us."

"No, Hermione, there's no need," Ron said, his ears turning red. "I already owled my mum yesterday to see if Paige can stay with us and she said yes."

Hermione looked at Ron with pure happiness in her eyes. "Oh Ron!" She exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with such passion. Harry jumped up from his seat and stepped away from the two. He saw Madam Pince rushing over to them.

"I will NOT tolerate such behavior in my library!" she exclaimed pulling Hermione and Ron apart. "OUT! All of you and don't return!" The three of them were shooed out of the library.

"Good going Hermione," Harry joked. She blushed furiously.

"I just-you're just-oh Ron!" Hermione said. She hugged him. "What made you do it?"

Ron shrugged. "She's one of my friends and what I've learned with you two as friends is that we never leave each other behind. Paige is included."

"Well said mate," Harry said. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Oh, I'm not. I thought maybe you would Harry," Ron said, looking away.

"Me? Why not you?" Harry said.

"Fine, we'll do it together," Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"Let's go," she said, pulling Harry and Ron towards the Gryffindor common room. They walked in to see Paige with Wood. They looked happier and they saw Paige hug Wood.

"They made up!" Hermione said, smiling. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Hermione was such a girl! Wood gave Paige a sweet kiss and she smiled. She then noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry standing near them. She looked at them in mock horror.

"Are you guys spying on moi?" Paige asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Exactly, because what we want to see is you and Wood snogging!" Ron said. Paige laughed. "Can we talk to you for a second?"

Paige looked at Wood. "Is that okay?"

"Of course! I'll see you at dinner later," he said kissing her head. He got up and left the common room.

"What's up?" Paige asked. Ron and Harry sat next to her.

"We have some news," Ron said.

"What kind of news?" Paige asked in alarm.

"Nothing bad," Harry said quickly. "It's good."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see, I owled my mum yesterday to ask her if you could come spend Christmas with us and she said she would love to have you over for the holiday," Ron said.

Paige looked from Ron to Harry then to Ron again. "Are you…serious?"

"Yes."

Paige slowly nodded her head, thinking. She thought the offer was so sweet and so generous. But she could not intrude upon the Weasley's holiday. Besides, she didn't want to be the pathetic charity case.

"No, I'm sorry Ron. I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer," Paige said sadly. "I don't want to intrude on your holiday with your family. I don't want to be the pathetic basket case. Thank you so much for thinking of me."

Ron and Harry stared at her. Then they started laughing. Paige looked so confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You would never be an intrusion Paige!" Ron exclaimed. "I guess that means Harry has always intruded on us! No seriously, there will be so many people over for Christmas that _are not _Weasleys! We want you there Paige! You are not a basket case, either. You're our friend and friends don't turn their backs on each other."

Paige stared at the smiling faces of the boys. She felt so touched by what Ron said. She truly felt like she belonged with these amazing people. She thought a little more about what he said. A smile crept across her face.

"I would love to spend the holidays with you," Paige said. "Just as long as you're sure I am not an intrusion!"

"I promise," Ron said. Paige hugged him very tightly. Ron was taken aback and slowly returned the hug.

"You're on a roll!" Harry laughed. The two of them laughed along. Paige was so excited. She was not going to be alone on Christmas and she wouldn't have to spend it at Hogwarts.

"I have to tell Dumbledore," Paige said. "I'll be back." Paige rushed to Dumbledore's office to tell him she will NOT be staying at Hogwarts for the break, but will be staying with the Weasleys'. She expected him to be surprised, but he was not. He did, however, look very pleased.

"Do enjoy yourself Ms. Matthews. The Weasleys' are fine people. I'm sure you will enjoy yourself thoroughly."

"Enjoy your holiday professor!" she sang cheerfully. She turned to face him before leaving his office. "Thank you for everything."

Dumbledore looked into Paige's eyes that he knew too well. They were filled with sincerity and kindness. He knew what she felt was compassion for everything and everyone around her.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

The two days until the holiday passed by quickly. Harry and Hermione were at Slughorn's party the night before they all left. Paige was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She couldn't even sleep. She stayed up until Hermione came back from the party. She told her how crazy it was and how one guy was trying to get with her even though she was with Ron. She had to run from around the party and grabbed Harry to leave.

It was finally the day to leave. Ron, Harry, Paige and Hermione prepared for their trips to France and London. The four friends assembled in the foyer to say their goodbyes. Harry and Paige stood to the side while Hermione and Ron said their very intimate good-bye.

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked Paige looking around.

"Oh," Paige responded. "He left last night for Ireland. I said good-bye to him before he left."

"I see. I'm sure it was a short but sweet good-bye?" Harry asked with a smirk. Paige smiled back.

"Shove off Harry," she said playfully. The two friends laughed. They looked up at Ron and Hermione who were still snogging in front of the entire school.

"Oy!" Harry yelled. "Will you two get a move on? The train is about to leave!" Ron and Hermione looked up from each other to Harry with a look of surprise. Paige laughed.

Finally, everyone was on the train going to their destinations. Paige was so excited to go to Ron's house, but nervous at the same time because she didn't know what to expect. She sat mostly in silence for the train ride while Harry and Ron talked.

Suddenly, Paige looked away from the window and turned to Ron with concern. "Ron," she started. "Do I look okay?" Paige opened her jacket to show Ron her black tank top and Gryffindor Quidditch team track jacket with jeans and white sneakers.

Ron looked at Harry in a funny way. Then he looked over at Paige with the same expression. "Paige. It is. But I don't really care because I am a boy!"

Paige smiled at that comment. "I wish Hermione was here right now…" she said to the boys. "Where is Ginny?"

Harry looked nervous for a moment as he took a quick look at Ron. "I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"It was a general question Harry. I was asking both you and Ron," Paige said slowly.

"Oh," he said. Paige looked at Harry and smiled to herself. She knew what was going on. He didn't say anything but he didn't need words to explain anything.

Finally, the kids made it to London. Harry, Paige and Ron obtained their things and met up with Ginny. They four were laughing and talking when Paige noticed they were walking towards a wall.

Paige looked around confused. "Where is the exit?"

"It's the wall," Ron said. "Didn't you know that?"

"No," Paige responded. "I didn't take the train. I went to school by Floo Powder."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, you walk right through the wall. Watch." Ron took his cart and walked towards the wall. He was gone before Paige had a chance to blink.

"What?" Paige exclaimed.

"You'll be fine Paige. Just make a run for it," Ginny said. "I'll go with you"

Paige nodded her head as she and Ginny prepared to go through the wall.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Paige nodded. "One…two…THREE!" The two girls ran for the wall. Paige closed her eyes because she was afraid she would chicken out if she saw herself running towards a wall. When Paige opened her eyes, she opened them to find herself looking around King's Cross train station. Paige smiled as she looked around the bustling station with the unsuspecting muggles walking through.

"Paige!" Paige turned around at the sound of her name. She looked over to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and she could only assume Mrs. Weasley. She did not, however, know who the other woman was with the group. Paige took in a deep breath and put on her smile. She walked over nervously towards the group.

"Paige," Ron started. "This is my mum."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Paige said, holding out her hand.

'No, dear, it is so nice to finally meet you!" she said pulling Paige into a hug. Paige was surprised but smiled at the hug. She already felt so welcome.

"Oh, Paige!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out of the hug. "This is Nymphadora Tonks." Mrs. Weasley presented the pretty young woman. She was truly pretty with brown hair and little nose and piercing gray eyes but she looked so sad.

"It's nice to meet you Nymphadora," Paige said extending her hand.

"You can call me Tonks," she said shaking Paige's hand. "And it's nice to meet you as well."

"Well, everyone will start to wonder where we are. Let's go children," Mrs. Weasley said. The group made their way to the Weasley home. When they arrived, they arrived to a house filled with chaos.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. There were pops and wheezes and things flying around everywhere. "Fred! George! Get your bums in here!"

"We're on it mum!" a voice yelled from the living room.

"Yeah! We're just about finished!" another yelled.

As soon as that was said, all chaos stopped. Two tall, handsome, identical boys emerged from the living room. They had flaming red hair and dragon skinned jackets on.

"Sorry mum!" the boys said at the same time. They both gave their mom a kiss on the cheek and turned to the teenagers.

"Hello Harry," they said, shaking his hand. One of the twins leaned in to say something to Harry and Harry nodded. They gave Ginny a big hug and called Ron 'Ronikins' before they turned their attention to Paige.

"Well, well, who do we have here," George said.

"Well, George, it seems that Ron has made a beautiful new friend," Fred said. Paige smiled at the boys as they each took her hand and kissed it. She started to blush.

"Enchante," the boys said at the same time.

Paige laughed. "Charmed, I'm sure. My name is Paige."

"It's nice to meet you Paige. I'm George Weasley, owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…"

"Actually, CO-owner," Fred piped in. "And I'm the inventor of the shop,"

"He comes up with the names for the jokes I create," George argued back.

"I only come up with the names?!" Fred yelled. "What about You-No-Poo? Who came up with that one? Huh?!"

"You boys settle this one. I'll be in the living room," Paige said. She went into the living room to see more people. There was another red haired boy with an earring holding the hand of a beautiful blond woman. Mrs. Weasley looked none too pleased. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch while Ron stared at the blond woman. Harry kept stealing glances to Ginny, who kept smiling. Mrs. Weasley noticed Paige standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Paige darling! I want you to meet some people. This is my oldest son Bill," she said. Paige smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bill."

"Likewise Paige," he responded.

"Ahem," the blond woman said.

"Paige, this is my fiancé Fleur Delacour."

"It's nice to meet you Fleur."

"Ettz a pleazzure," she said in a thick French accent.

"Yes, well, I am going to put you kids to work in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "I put your things in Ginny's room dear. Do you mind sharing a room with her?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weasley," she said. "What are you making?"

"I am making a chicken stew with corn bread and treacle tarts," she responded.

"I love to cook," Paige said. "I can make the corn bread if you'd like."

"That is nice dear, but you don't have to," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I insist, Mrs. Weasley," Paige said. "I can also keep an eye on the boys to make sure they don't leave the kitchen."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "Okay. That would be nice. Thank you Paige."

"You're welcome," Paige said with a smile. She headed to the kitchen with the boys. Mrs. Weasley put the boys on chopping vegetables duty and gathered all the ingredients for the corn bread for Paige. She got to work immediately, while the boys griped that they had to chop all the vegetables the muggle way. Harry and Ron were discussing something that involved Snape and Malfoy and Fred's left buttock when the twins entered the kitchen. Suddenly, Paige looked up to see Ron throw a knife at Fred. Paige gasped but Fred turned the knife into a paper airplane. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen at the same time.

"_Ron!" _she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur and Paige shares with Ginny-"

"-that'll make Ginny's Christmas-" muttered Fred.

"-everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed. Paige smiled and went back to her work while the Weasleys talked about one brother who will not be showing at Christmas.

Suddenly, Fred and George were off to the village, leaving Ron very upset at them because he and Harry couldn't go. They stood next to Paige before they left.

"We'll see you later Paige," said George, kissing her hand.

"Yes, I'll show you a few tricks later on," Fred said, taking her other hand.

"Bye," she said, as they walked out of the back door. She started to chuckle to herself.

"Ron, it kills me to break it to Fred and George that I have a boyfriend," she said.

Ron looked up from his sprouts. "Then I'll tell those gits." Harry and Paige laughed. The afternoon went on as the cooking continued and the teenagers took a break to have a snowball fight. Actually, it all started when Paige threw a bit of corn bread batter at Harry and Ron and they chased her outside while it was snowing. Ginny immediately came to Paige's defense. It was soon broken up by Mrs. Weasley yelling at them for not having coats and mittens on.

"You will all catch your death!" she exclaimed at each of the teens came in sopping wet. "Besides, Remus has just arrived and dinner is nearly ready."

"Who's Remus?" Paige asked Harry.

"He used to be a professor at Hogwarts, but he had to retire early. He's a great guy; you'll really like him." Paige nodded her head, as Mrs. Weasley performed a charm to make all the teenagers warm and dry. Harry, Ginny and Ron went to the living room to say hello to Remus.

"Hello children. How are you all?" Paige heard him ask. She didn't know why, but she felt shy to go into the room to meet Remus.

"Darling, go on and meet Remus. I promise he won't bite," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, Paige nodded, but still hesitated. Mrs. Weasley led her into the room.

"Remus, we have a special guest with us this holiday. This is Paige. This is Harry and Ron's new school mate who just transferred here."

When Remus looked up from the other children, his smiled faded and the color from his face drained. Paige noticed the change in him immediately and thought he didn't like her. Still, she extended her hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Remus. I'm Paige Matthews," she said with a bright smile.

Remus could not believe his eyes. _It's her. It's really her! _He thought to himself. He took her hand slowly and shook it staring at the girl he thought was dead all these years.

"It is very nice to meet _you _Paige," he said with a sincere smile. It took Remus a lot of effort to hold back his tears. He could not believe it was his god daughter in the flesh.


End file.
